Dinner at Rocca's
by Hatchspeut
Summary: Fighting monsters can be scary, dealing with parents can be even scarier. Especially if you happen to fancy the one of the daughters in the family... Madison/Nick, Vida/Xander
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not anything except (maybe) for the brain I used to write this piece. All rights to the rightful owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Good night, girls! Don't stay up too long now, remember you've got work in the morning," Mrs Rocca called out as she passed the doors to her daughters' bedrooms on the way to her own.

"Good night, mom!" came the reply, two voices merged into one. It was as if the girls had communicated with each other telepathically to answer so coherently. Mrs Rocca guessed it was a twin-thing.

"I promise I'll turn off the light before midnight," the elder of the two girls added.

Mrs Rocca sighed and shook her head as she continued down the hallway. Turning of the light did not necessarily mean go to sleep for the aspiring DJ. Too many times while her third child, and only son, still fed from a bottle; Mrs Rocca had caught Vida sitting in the dark of her room with no track of time, listening to music in her headphones at 3 am in the morning on a school night. She would only fool herself if she thought that it didn't happen still. Vida had never obeyed by her rules, not when there was music involved. And since then Vida's wild side had only flourished too. It was amazing it hadn't got her into more trouble than it had done. Of course, perhaps Vida didn't tell her mother everything either.

Mrs Rocca sighed again.

Aaron was almost ten years old now and her twin-daughters were turning eighteen in less than a month. When had time passed by so quickly? She remembered it like it was yesterday when she drove Vida and Madison to their first day of school. She remembered she'd been anxious of how things would turn out for Madison. Despite being twins, her girls were nothing alike. While Vida was tough, outgoing and sometimes a bit of a rebel, Madison was shy and innocent. Mrs Rocca had been so scared during the girls' first day at school that the other kids would pick on Madison, but thankfully Vida had soon scared off anyone who dared to try.

Mrs Rocca entered the bedroom she shared with her husband and reached for a tube of moisturizing lotion on the bedside table. Her husband was already in bed, reading a book. Sitting down on the bed, pressing out some lotion in her hand, a puzzled wrinkle appeared on her forehead.

Of late, something had started to change. Madison had begun coming out of her shell and Vida seemed to have finally found a way to let off some steam. Mrs Rocca couldn't explain this change of behavior other than that her little girls were turning into young women. She'd known it would happen sooner or later, but it still came as a surprise. It all seemed to happen so quickly and it had come so suddenly.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one noticing her girls turning into women. Just this Sunday, on their family dinner at a fancy restaurant down town, she had caught more than one young man eyeing her girls like they were something to eat. One of them had thrown so longing looks after Madison that Mrs Rocca had felt it necessary to mark territory by giving him her evil eye. The young fellow had been so scared he had tumbled over a news paper stand, causing a huge scene on the other side of the street. Mrs Rocca had felt very pleased with herself.

She did not feel as pleased tonight, though. Now she had begun to fear that her motherly instinct might have scared off a potential suitor. As her girls turned older, she was getting closer to fulfilling her dream of seeing her girls wed to handsome young men. Or at least, Madison. Who knew what plans Vida had in mind!

"Is everything alright, dear?"

Mrs Rocca wasn't aware of the deeply troubled sigh she had let out until her husband spoke. He was peering at her over the book cover.

"I was just thinking of our daughters, love," she replied and started massaging the lotion into her hands.

Mr Rocca raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything I should know about?"

It was so typical of her husband to get suspicious whenever she mentioned the girls. That too had become more frequent as the girls grew older. She rubbed in the last of the lotion before climbing in under duvet beside him.

"Yes, dear, they're growing up. That's what's happening. Soon they'll be out of the house."

Mr Rocca grunted.

"You don't say. I've noticed how the boys are flocking around them like flies to a corpse! Like vultures, I dare say!"

"But you like Chip!" Mrs Rocca protested, thinking it was their sweet neighbors' boy, who had been hanging out with the girls during the day, that bugged her husband.

"Chip's a sweet boy. The Thorne's are good people. It's that other boy the girls hang out with that I don't like. That Aussie... what's his name again? Bly? I don't trust him. He is the nervous kind."

"Xander is charming," Mrs Rocca said. "He is just nervous because you are giving him a hard time. Not all of us are comfortable being questioned like we've been charged for murder. Give the poor boy a break and you'll see that you'll come to like him."

Mr Rocca huffed.

"No one is that charming for no reason. Now, I know what he is after. He wants the girls. I know his kind. They're like foxes in a chicken coop, just waiting to strike."

"Apparently there is a new boy in town," Mrs Rocca said, interrupting her husband's speech. She had heard it all before. And frankly, she did not care two pennies about what her husband thought of the young Casanova. Xander was all sweet and charm, a pure delight to talk to. She would never trust him to be alone with her either of her girls, but then again the only boy she would ever trust around her girls was Chip.

She smiled to herself when she remembered the day the girls had met Chip for the first. After Vida had chased him around the yard like a madman for sitting on her swing, it had been Madison who had patched his bleeding knee together after Vida had wrestled him to the ground and negotiated truce. They had been best friends ever since.

"Apparently his name is Nick."

"Nick?" Mr Rocca repeated as if he tried to remember where he had heard the name before. "Last name?"

Mrs Rocca shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know, but it doesn't matter. We wouldn't know his folks anyway. He recently arrived to town. The girls seem to really like him. I heard them talking about him before.

"I bet they do," Mr Rocca growled. "He is probably all talk and no work, that one. Kids usually are these days."

"Oh, hush, love!" Mrs Rocca snarled. "You haven't even met him. What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"It doesn't apply when it comes to my girls. Now can we go to sleep? I have a busy day tomorrow."

Mrs Rocca wasn't about to give up just yet.

"Remember what Sun-tzu said: Keep you friends close and your enemies closer."

Mr Rocca only grunted and shook his head in reply. A long moment of silence followed during which Mrs Rocca thought of the best way to get to know the boys without raising her daughters' suspicion. Then it hit her.

"Why don't we invite them over for dinner some time? That would be an excellent way to get to know them."

"Who?" Mr Rocca asked, who had already closed the conversation in his mind and rolled over to his side to sleep.

"The boys our girls hang out with, of course."

"Why?"

"To get to know them! To see what kind of boys they are."

"I already know what kind of boy the only one of them I would approve of is and he may have both of the girls if he wishes."

Mrs Rocca glared at her husband.

"Remember what San-tzu said. Keep you friends close..."

"... and your enemies closer." Mr Rocca rolled back to face his wife again and sat up with a sigh, knowing there would be no sleep until he had heard her out.

"A dinner you say?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Move over, bucko!" Vida snarled and forced her way passed Nick.

Nick had to steady himself with one hand on the CD rack to not fall. He stared at the Pink Ranger's back as she jumped up behind the turn tables, his eyebrows raised in puzzlement. What was wrong with Vida today? She had been moody all morning.

Shaking his head, Nick continued his way over to the front of the store. Madison stood by the register and handed a customer the change when he approached.

"Thank you and welcome back again. Have a nice day."

The customer nodded a 'thanks' and left the store with a bright satisfied smile. Nick was pleased.

"Everything's alright out here?" Nick asked Madison once the door had closed behind the customer.

"Busy, but okay." She flashed him a tired smile. "How's the stocking coming along?"

"Chip is finishing up the last bit. Thought I'd come out here and help you guys out."

"We sure can use the help," Madison admitted and looked at the customers in the store.

It was an unusually busy day at Rock Porium, a truck loaded with new supplies had arrived this morning and a musical festival in town attracted more customers than usual. It didn't help that Toby had taken the day off to enjoy the festival, that Xander had failed to show up at all this morning (leaving Nick in charge) and that Vida...

"What's up with Vida today?" Nick spoke in a hushed tone so that only Madison could hear him. "Is something the matter? She literally just bit my head off."

They both glanced towards the back of the store. Vida was loosing herself to the music pouring out from the speakers.

"And since when does she listen to death metal?"

Madison, who was receiving payment from yet another customer, shrugged her shoulders.

"Search me, I've never seen her like this. Maybe she hasn't got enough sleep. Mom said that Vida hadn't come home by 2 am this morning when mom let out the cat."

Nick arched an eyebrow.

"Where was Vida last night?"

Madison gave him a meaning look.

"At the music festival. Apparently she and Leelee went together to see this DJ."

Nick was very surprised to hear that considering Vida had been turned into a vampire last time the two girls went out together.

"You think something happened there?"

Again Madison was at loss. Nick quickly put on the role as the concerned leader and signaled to Leelee across the room to come.

"Leelee, could I have a word with you?"

Leelee told the old man she was helping to hold and scurried quick like weasel between the customers over to him and Madison. She was a little bit too eager to be at service for his liking. It made him feel like a mean person every time he had to let her hopes down.

"You were with Vida at the festival last night. Did something happen to her?"

He tried to not sound accusing, but it wasn't easy. The words came out in a way that with no doubts would remind Leelee of what happened last time. Madison for sure remembered, she glared angrily at him for dragging it up now that they finally made some kind of peace with Lily. Trying to please them both, Nick added: "I mean, she is acting kind of weird today."

If Leelee had taken offense by what he had said, she didn't show it. Instead she huffed with a look in Vida's direction.

"You mean I was supposed to go with Vida. She ditched me as soon as we got there. I didn't know anyone so I went home."

Neither Nick nor Madison knew what to say at first. That didn't sound like Vida, yet they had no reason to doubt Leelee. She was on their side now and she looked sincerely offended by Vida's action.

"It was probably just a misunderstanding. Thank you, Leelee, that was all," Nick finally murmured. Leelee gave him one last longing (and slightly disappointed) look before heading back to the old man she had been helping. Nick turned to Madison.

"So if Vida wasn't with Leelee, who was she with?"

Madison never got the chance to reply. The phone in Toby's office suddenly started to ring. Nick was about to go to and answer it when a pling from the doorbell drew their attention to the door. Xander had finally shown up, looking more dead than alive.

"Look who's finally decided to grace us with his presence," Madison said to Nick. "I let you handle this one."

She flashed him one of her sweetest smiles that made the butterflies in his belly to come to life, before she disappeared into the office to answer the call, leaving Nick to deal Zombie-Xander alone. Nick inhaled a long deep breath before quietly heading after his friend. He hated this part about being a leader.

Nick caught up with him just as Xander sat down in his usual armchair. The Green Ranger looked miserable. Dark circles laid like shadows under his eyes, the brown hair was tussled and he looked like he wasn't aware of his surroundings. It wasn't until Nick stood right next to him that he looked up.

"Hi, Nick, what's up?" Xander tried to sound like his usual self, but fell flat. Nick felt his anger build up deep inside.

"What's up? How about where have you been? The shop opened hours ago. You were supposed to be in charge. Maddy, Leelee, Chip and I have been working our asses to off to have the store up and running and all you can say is 'what's up'?"

Xander stiffened.

"Vida isn't here?"

Whatever reaction Nick had been hoping that wasn't it. He waved with his hands towards the corner Vida inhabited.

"Physically yes, mentally no." Nick let out a deep sigh. "So where were you last night? A date."

"Yeah..."

Nick arched an eyebrow. Xander always corrected him when Nick asked if he had been on a date by adding he had been on a 'hot' date. Always.

"And?" Nick pried when Xander didn't elaborated.

"And what?" Xander pretended to be oblivious which puzzled Nick even more. Was Xander trying to get rid off him? Had the date been that bad? Nick didn't think so. Xander didn't do bad dates, he was of the fortunate kind who always had great dates. Something didn't add up, but Nick didn't have the time to figure out what it was with a store crowded with customers waiting to pay for their purchases.

"Just put on the shirt and start helping out. There are customers over there that look like they need help."

Nick left Xander without waiting for a reply and returned to register. From the corner of his eyes as he helped the first customer in line to pay, he saw Xander slowly get up on his feet and start working.

Madison joined him at the register a short while later. Together they made the perfect team. While Nick took care of the payment, Madison wrapped up the purchases and wished the customer a pleasant day the festival. In no time they had cut down the long waiting line to none at all.

With the register loaded with money and more satisfied customers than they could count, the store was finally empty enough for them to have a moment of rest. Leelee asked Nick for permission to leave to buy lunch which he without hesitation granted and was glad to see her gone. Madison fetched them a soda from the refrigerator in lounge, and they sat down together on the couch.

"My back," Nick complained over the hiss from the soda can when he opened it. "I'm so gonna feel those boxes tomorrow."

Madison smiled and took a shy sip from her soda. A soft blush had appeared on her cheeks which made Nick wonder what she was thinking about.

Their private moment was ruined when Chip came out from the storage room and headed towards them.

"All's done now, Nick. I've unpacked the last boxes and... Hey, you're having a break without me!"

The Yellow Ranger pouted like an upset three-year-old. Madison patted the couch next to her and scooped closer to Nick to provide space for Chip to sit down. Suddenly her left knee brushed against Nick's right. A warmth spread throughout his body from the spot, making him flushed and tensed. Luckily for him, Madison and Chip didn't notice anything. Xander had come and joined them, flopping down in the armchair across the coffee table with a heavy sigh.

"Tired today, Xander?" Madison asked concerned. It wasn't often they saw Xander so out of spirit.

"I'm okay," the Green Ranger murmured in reply.

Not fully believing him Madison turned her attention back to Nick and Chip.

"What are you guys doing tonight? Mom called before, she would like to invite all three of you to dine with us."

Nick stomach immediately clenched into a knot. Chip on the other hand brighten up.

"Sweet, is doing her lasagna?"

Madison was sorry to disappoint him. Her mother was going to try out a new recipe. Chip didn't to mind though, he shrugged his shoulder.

"Count me in. Your mom makes awesome food. When should we be there?"

"Around seven will be great." She turned to Nick. "Is it okay if Vida and I head home a little bit earlier? Mom said she needed help."

Nick nodded stiffly.

"Do you want to come?"

Nick felt like a deer caught in the headlights, only the headlights were the beautiful pair of eyes he wished to lose himself in. His heart pounded rapidly inside his chest, his mouth had gone dry like a desert and his palms were all sweaty. He didn't do dinners with parents. He had never been good at small talk and the whole idea of acting as a well behaved young man in front of grown ups he didn't know and would probably judge him the second he walked in through the door, scared the hell out of him. He knew he couldn't succeed. He feared the parents would see right through him and know how he felt for their daughter. They would tell Madison and warn her to stay away from him and his lot. Heck, they would banish him from town!

And yet... Nick found himself nodding.

"Yeah sure, sounds great. I'll be there."

Madison gave him a big bright smile. Her beautiful eyes sparkled at him in a way that made his head spin. Behind her, Chip cheered.

"You'll love Mrs Rocca's food, Nick. It's awesome and we always have dessert afterwards!" Chip turned his head forward. "What about you, Xander, will you come too?"

Across the coffee table, Xander had turned paler than the winter sun. If Nick hadn't known better he'd say Xander was horrified.

"I... I..," Xander stuttered.

"Oh, come on, X!" Chip said. "It won't be as bad as last time. It's been a year. It's all forgotten!"

When Nick looked at Madison in confusion, Madison blushed. What was Chip talking about? What had happened last time?

Madison shifted position nervously beside him and then stood up.

"Please, Xander, come. Mom wants to see you again. I have to go and talk to Vida. I trust you two to

persuade him."

When Madison was out of earshot, Xander groaned.

"I'm not ready to go through that again. Not now."

"Sesh, it wasn't that bad, Xander." Chip stretched out his legs. "You're being silly."

Xander glared at his friend in yellow.

"Weren't you there last time or has someone hit you in the head? It was a complete nightmare!"

"What was?" Nick asked, feeling he was missing out on something vital.

Chip and Xander exchanged a look before Chip answered the question.

"Xander and I were invited to dine with Vida and Madison's family a year ago. Xander was terrified for Mr Rocca all night."

"He is horrible!" Xander exclaimed. "He interrogated me the entire evening!"

"He's a cop, what did you expect?"

Nick felt like someone had emptied a bucket of ice over his head.

"Vida and Madison's dad is a policeman?"

Chip nodded. "And not just any policeman, he's the head of Briarwood Police Department."

Nick thought he would drop dead upon hearing those words. What had he gotten himself into? Like it wasn't bad enough meeting the girls' parents for the first time, their father was in the police force too! He wouldn't banish Nick out of town if he caught Nick looking at Madison in the wrong way, he would put Nick in jail for life!

* * *

Please let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Author: One freshly baked chapter coming up!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The boys were expected to arrive any moment now. Madison had spoken with Chip on the phone just a short whole ago, making sure everything was set for tonight. It was except for a small delay. Apparently a rather large group of festival visitors had found their way to Rock Porium after Nick had let everyone go home for the night, leaving him on his own to persuade the group of either buying something or leave the store so he could close up.

"He isn't in the best mood," Chip had whispered to her through the phone. Madison had gotten the feeling that Nick must have been nearby.

The plan was to make a quick stop at Nick's to let him shower and get changed before coming over. If it had been either Chip or Xander that were going to take a shower, Madison would have told her mother to put the cooking on hold for at least an hour. Chip was too easily distracted and Xander... well, Xander was only quick when he chased after girls. But since it was Nick and knowing him as well as she did, Madison actually believed that 'quick' meant quick. If her calculation was right the delay should not be more than ten minutes or so, which was why she hadn't told her mother the boys would be late.

Madison glanced at the watch on the microwave. It read 19:04 in angry red numbers. Her stomach clenched in the most uncomfortable way and she had to readjust her grip around the potato peeler to not drop it due to a sweaty palm. She was getting more nervous by the minute. There was so much at stake. She had so much hope for how this evening would turn out that she was sure it would end up in disaster. She needed her parents to like Nick as much as the rest of them did. If they didn't... Madison didn't want to think about what would happen if her parents didn't like him. It wasn't an option, they had to like him!

But whom was she kidding? Nick wasn't interested in her that way. To him, she was nothing but a friend or maybe a little sister. A shy, boring little sister who hid behind the lense of her camera instead of enjoying the life in front of it. Guys like Nick didn't go for innocent wallflowers, they liked girls who took center stage and lived their life like there was no tomorrow. They liked girl like Vida!

Madison sighed and a troubled wrinkle appeared on her forehead.

"Everything's alright, honey?" Her mother's concerned voiced forced her to push away the negative thoughts and return back to reality.

"Yes, mom, everything is fine," she replied. Being done peeling the potatoes, Madison sliced them and spread them out on an oven plate along with the carrots and the beetroot she had sliced earlier this afternoon.

"Mom?" she asked as she sprinkled salt and pepper over the vegetables.

"Yes, dear?"

"Uhm, I have a thing need to tell Vida something. May I be excused for a minute or two?"

"Yes, of course, honey," her mother replied with a smile and looked up from the chocolate cake she was decorating. "Just put the potatoes in the oven for me before you go, okay?" Madison nodded and did as she was told, but before she left the room her mother added: "Oh, and please tell your sister to turn off that music and get ready. The dress is in her closet, if she knows what that is. If she argues, tell her that I will ground her for a week if I see her come down in those torn up jeans! Your friends will be here soon."

Dutifully Madison nodded and hurried to untie the apron. Guilt clawed inside her belly as she did so. She didn't really have anything to say to Vida, she just used that as an excuse to leave the room to go and check herself in the bathroom mirror for the hundredth time this evening, without raising her mother's suspicion. It was bad enough Vida knew about her crush on Nick, she didn't need her mother harassing her about it too. Especially not tonight.

While heading upstairs, Madison walked with caution. For this special occasion, she had replaced her usual sneakers with a pair of black high heels and she was so not accustomed to it. Every step was unsure and unsteady, every turn threatened to make her stumble and fall, but at the same time she felt more feminine and grown up than a pair of sneakers had ever made her feel. That was why she had chosen the high heels tonight, she wanted to feel like a woman. She wanted Nick to see as a woman. Climbing the staircase though, Madison wished she had waited to put the shoes on until the very moment the boys arrived. Her feet did so not like the high heels, they wanted their flat sneakers which she walk in without being afraid of stumbling or tripping (even if that happened in flat shoes sometimes too!).

"That's what I get for wanting to be pretty," she muttered silently.

Thankfully she made it to the bathroom she and Vida shared without any accidents, not even the slightest stumble. Feeling more than a little proud of her accomplishment, Madison walked right up the mirror to make sure the peeling of potatoes hadn't ruined her looks. It hadn't. Her dark hair still fell down over her shoulders in big, soft curls. Some light makeup brought out the colors in her usually rather pale face. She wore a midnight blue dress in classic cut that hugged her body in all the right places. The pearl necklace she wore, she had borrowed from her mother. With the high heels to complete the look, Madison thought she looked like a movie star from the 50's.

"Don't you look nice," a familiar voice suddenly said behind her.

Madison lifted her gaze and saw through the mirror that Vida was standing behind her, leaning casually against the doorway, clad in torn jeans and a band t-shirt.

"Thank you. I see that you haven't changed though." Madison gave her sister's torn jeans a disapproving look. Where had she found those? Madison hadn't seen Vida wear jeans that torn in years.

Behind her, Vida snorted.

"If mom seriously thinks I'm gonna put on that hideous thing she hung my closet, I'm afraid she's lost it completely this time. There is no way I'm gonna put that on!"

So Vida does know what a closet is, Madison thought for herself.

"Why do we have to dress up like this anyway?" Vida continued. "It's not like the guys haven't seen us in jeans and t-shirt before. Why should we pretend to be something we're not?

"Because it looks nice," Madison retorted, "and beside, you know how mom is with these things. She likes her dinner parties, don't ruin her fun just because you're not in the mood to dress up."

"Damn right, I'm not in the mood for dressing up. Have you seen that thing she bought me?" When Madison nodded, Vida exploded: "It's hideous! It's so not me! Mom knows that's not me. Why does she insist upon buying these things? It's nuts!"

Madison guessed it was kind of strange for two 18 year old girls to have their mother buying dresses for them still, but that's how it always had been and Madison didn't have the heart to tell her mother to stop when she knew how much her mother enjoyed shopping for her almost grown up daughters. At least they had managed narrow it down to only be dresses to be worn at dinner parties or when someone in the family got married. Their everyday clothes they bought themselves.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Madison said and pushed back a curl that had come out of place. "I think my dress is beautiful."

"That's because mom knows your taste. Mine she doesn't get at all."

"I don't believe you," Madison said and reached for the blush to add more color on her cheeks. "Mom showed me the dress and it was beautiful. I want to try it on sometime."

"You can have it, if you want. I don't care. I just want it out of my closet!"

Madison gave her sister a look through the mirror.

"You know I can't do that. Mom bought it for you and she wants you to wear it tonight. And before you say anything," Madison hurried to add just as Vida was about to make a protest, "mom told me to tell you that if you come down in something else than that dress, you're grounded."

"That's not fair!" Vida pouted.

"Well, that's what she said." Madison shrugged her shoulders and pretended to focus on her makeup. It wasn't exactly what her mother had said, but Madison was intent to make this evening perfect and she refused to let Vida ruin it by starting a fight with their mother.

"Come on, sis, it's just for tonight," Madison said when Vida still didn't budge.

"But I'll look like I'm about to go to a funeral, or join a convent. It doesn't reveal anything that is fun!"

"Which makes it the wrong dress for a night out on the town, but the perfect one for a quiet family dinner. Now go and change!"

Madison received a dark look (and probably a curse too, she couldn't hear properly as Vida mumbled under her breath) from her sister, but was pleased to see that Vida left her place in the doorway and headed back to her room. Once she was gone, Madison let out a sigh. Nick was right, something was definitely up Vida today. Madison couldn't recall when Vida had acted so out of character last time. Must be years ago. Of course, refusing to wear whatever their mother bought them wasn't out of Vida's character, but listening to death metal was. Madison made a face at the music coming from Vida's room. She liked a lot of different styles of music, but death metal was the one of those genres she had never made peace with.

Vida returned to the bathroom just as Madison was doing the final adjustments to her appearance. The jeans and the t-shirt was gone, instead Vida sported a tight black dress with an off-shoulder neckline revealing just enough cleavage to be worn in church. Vida didn't need to show off any skin though, the way the dress hugged her breast and hips would make men stop in their tracks to stare!

"Wow!" Madison gasped. "It looks great on you!"

Vida rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying!" Madison said to her defense as Vida brushed pass her to get to the mirror. "With risk of sounding like Xander, but you look hot."

"Whatever," Vida mumbled, but Madison caught the blush on her on cheeks before Vida hid her face by opening the mirror, revealing the cabinet behind it.

Madison watched in silence her sister putting on makeup. Ever since they were little girls, Madison had always envied the ease with which Vida transformed from one age to another. Madison still felt like being stuck at fifteen while Vida rushed into womanhood. That tight dress she was wearing was a perfect contrast to her spiky hair. Perhaps she didn't usually wear this kind of clothing and perhaps it didn't fit to wear at the night club, but Madison had never seen Vida looking this sizzling.

The only thing not being so attractive was the mood Vida was currently in. It circled around her almost like a dark cloud. Since Vida had been fine when she had left home last night, Madison wondered if something had happen at the festival.

"So how was last night?" she began carefully. "Mom said you didn't come home until late."

To her surprise, Vida acted like she hadn't heard her at all.

"Did you and Leelee have fun?"

"It was okay," Vida finally said before smearing a bright red lipstick onto her lips.

"Did you see the DJ you wanted to see?"

"Mhm..."

"Was he any good?"

"I guess."

Vida put the lid back onto the lipstick with a loud click and massaged the color into her lips by rubbing them together. For the first time in her life, Madison felt that there was something Vida kept away from her. She felt like the annoying little sister asking too many questions. It hurt deeper than she thought it would. Why didn't Vida want to talk with her? They talked about everything. Madison had even trusted Vida with her feelings for Nick (okay, so she had only spilled the beans after Vida had cornered her in her room one night, but after some persuasion she had told Vida everything). It hurt that Vida didn't show the same trust for her in return.

Well, if that was how Vida wanted it than Madison wasn't going to be the annoying one.

"I'm gonna go and see if mom needs help downstairs."

Madison shook her head and turned her back against her sister. She never saw the tortured expression on Vida's face as she left the room...

* * *

Don't forget to leave a comment below. I'm eager to hear your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

By the time Xander pulled up on the driveway outside the Rocca family's house, Nick was ready to thrown in the towel and admit himself to be a coward. He was so nervous his hands were shaking in his lap. It took him all the self discipline he could up bring to not jump out of the car and disappear into the night.

Nick ran a hand through his hair. It was still damp from the shower he had taken not fifteen minutes ago, as was he back underneath blazer he had borrowed from Xander. His plan to cool himself down by taking the coldest shower in world history, to prevent him from breaking a sweat on the ride through town to the Rocca house, had failed. He was sweating like a pig where he sat buckled up in the passenger seat next to Xander. The palm of his hands were moist no matter how many times he tried to rub them dry against fabric of his trousers. Inside his chest his heart was beating so hard he feared it would free itself through his rib cage unless he managed to calm down soon.

From the backseat of the car, Chip ranted continuously about his training sessions with Daggeron to become a knight. Nick had done his best to keep up with what Chip told them when they left his sister's apartment, but somewhere between the colorful streets of downtown Briarwood to the quiet neighborhood they were in now Nick had stopped listening. He had too much thoughts running around in his head to keep up with the ginger headed boy and he wasn't the only one. Xander had been quiet ever since they had left Rock Porium. Not even when Nick had tried to force a conversation out of him, while Chip flipped the sign from 'open' to closed', had he managed to pull out more than two or the syllables from the green ranger.

If Chip noticed how quiet his friends had become, he didn't show it. He kept the conversation going all by himself and even laughed at his own jokes, which Nick was very grateful for. If there was one thing that was worse than going to a terrifying dinner with someone's parents, it was going there in a quiet car.

As soon as Xander made the vehicle come to a halt, Chip was out of it and halfway up the lawn before Nick had even so much as started to reach for his seat belt. Xander pulled the parking brake and killed the engine. At once silence filled car. The two men sat motionless in their seats and looked at the house with its huge porch in front of it.

"We could leave, you know," said the green ranger after awhile. "I could start up the engine again and put in reverse so we get the hell of here."

Nick took his time before he answered. Xander's offer was tempting.

"No, we can't," he sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. "We promised Maddy we would come."

Xander snorted.

"Since when do guys our age keep promises?" Xander gave him a meaning look. "Maddy will understand."

Nick closed his eyes. It was so tempting. All he had to do was to say the word and Xander would start up the engine again. They would be gone before Chip realized they were bailing. But then Nick thought of Madison and how her eyes had sparkled when he had told her he would come tonight. Perhaps Xander was right, perhaps she would understand. But to understand wasn't the same as to forgive, and the last thing he wanted was let her down. Despite her shyness, she was the one who had come out to him and asked him to stay in Briarwood all those months ago, when easiest thing for her would have been to let him go. He wasn't about to be the lesser person.

"No!" The word can sharply out if his mouth and hung in the air for a moment, before he continued. "No, we will do this. We promised."

Then he unbuckled himself and hurried to get out of the car before he could change is mind. As he started to walk up the lawn, up to Chip who was waiting for them on the porch, Nick heard a car door close behind him. The familiar beep of a remote lock told him that Xander was following his lead.

It was a grand house the Rocca sisters lived in. Nick would never have guessed that they lived here, not even in this neighborhood, if given the chance. A huge porch stretch all across the front of it, and disappeared around the back on one side. A porch swing looked inviting with its large cushions, snugly plaid, and coffee table on the side. Nick could almost picture Madison sitting there reading a book on a lazy Sunday morning.

"You took your time," Chip said accusingly as Nick came up the steps to the porch with Xander not far behind. Neither of them bothered to defend themselves.

Chip knocked once on the door, and then again when no one came to open. Nick had almost started to wonder if they had gone to wrong house after all when the sound of footsteps running towards the door suddenly reached their ears. The next second the door swung open and a small figure launched itself into Chip's arms with a high-pitched squeal.

"Chip, you're here!"

Nick's eyes widened in surprise. A young boy, not even seven years old, hugged Chip tightly around the waist. Chip laughed and gave the boy's dark spiky hair a ruffle.

"Hey, Aaron. Waz up!"

The boy giggled and released himself from the embrace. Nick's jaw fell to floor. The boy was a copy of Vida. No one had ever told him Vida and Madison had a younger brother. What else had they forgotten to tell him about?

Nick never got the chance to continue the long line of questions that followed. The boy was done with Chip and had now turned his eyes to Nick.

"Who are you?" The kid asked bluntly.

Nick blinked and swallowed.

"I'm Nick," he replied, somewhat taken aback. He forced himself to recover quickly and sat down in a squat so his eyes came in level with the boy's. "I'm a friend of your sisters'. I don't think we have met before."

He held out his hand for the boy to take. The boy looked at him suspiciously, as if he tried to remember to where he had heard the name before. Then he lit up.

"You're the one Madison always writes about in her diary. I know, I've read it. I can read."

The comment made Nick's heart stop and kick into overdrive all at the same time. Suddenly the blazer felt too hot and the shirt like a noose around his neck. Madison was writing about him?

Before he got to saying anything though, he was already yesterday's news. The boy had turned his attention to Xander.

"You're jumpy one from last year. You were funny."

"Aaron!" Xander and Nick let out a sigh of relief when they heard Vida's voice cutting through the chilly evening air.

They looked up and Nick felt his jaw drop for the second time this evening. Vida came towards them, clad in skin tight black dress worthy a movie star. It hugged her body in all the right places. Nick had look down again to not her let see the blush on his cheeks her body provoked.

"Let our guests come inside before you jump them, Aaron."

Aaron took Chip's hand and led the way inside. Nick followed and after a moment's hesitation so did Xander. The green ranger had gotten a strangely pale color on his face. Nick was about to ask him if he felt nauseous when a middle aged woman showed up to greet them.

"Thank heavens you're here. They just said on the news there's been a terrible car crash downtown. I was worried you had been caught up in it."

The woman, who Nick believed was Mrs Rocca, took Chip into her embrace and squeezed him tightly.

"Good to see you, Chip. It's been too long. Aaron speaks about nothing else but your trip to the aquarium. I'm afraid he will try to convince you to take him there again soon."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs Rocca, and don't worry, I'd love to take him there again. We had so much fun, didn't we?"

Chip released himself from Mrs Rocca's embrace only to ruffle Aaron thick black hair again. Nick was amazed to see how close Chip was to the family. It was almost as if Mrs Rocca was his own mother. The smile on Nick's face, however, quickly faded when Mrs Rocca turned her gaze to look at him. She had the same dark, kind eyes Madison had, but there was also a mischievous twinkle in them as she held out her hand towards him that reminded him of the look in Vida's face when ever she was up to no good.

"You must be Nick. I've heard a lot about you lately. How do you do?"

Nick took her hand and swallowed.

"I'm fine, thanks, Mrs Rocca. Let me introduce myself properly, I'm Nick Russell."

"That you are."

There it was again! The twinkle. Nick's heart leaped. Mrs Rocca looked at him as if she was trying to figure out all of his secret. Clearing his throat, Nick stuttered:

"Uhm... I'm sorry for the delay, Mrs Rocca, it's my fault. I was held up at the store."

Mrs Rocca smiled kindly.

"Call me, Elena dear, and it's okay, Nick. I'm sure it wasn't you fault."

Nick fumbled with the pocket of his blazer and dug out the CD he had there.

"I meant to buy you something nicer as a thanks for the invitation, but I didn't get the chance."

He handed her the CD. It was a John Denver album, nothing fancy, but Mrs Rocca lit up like he had given her a valueable treasure.

"I've been looking all over town for this one," she gasped in genuine surprise. "Oh, they played these songs on the radio when I was young. Thank you, dear."

When Mrs Rocca turned to greet Xander, Nick caught Vida and Chip's puzzled expressions.

"How did you know?" Vida mouthed silently to him.

Nick frowned and mouthed back: "Knew what?"

"That she is a huge John Denver fan," Chip whispered.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know. I just took the first CD I could find on the rack."

Vida arched an eyebrow.

"You got the luck of a fool, do you know that?"

She turned and headed into the next room. Mrs Rocca was done greeting Xander, a greeting that hadn't been very relaxed if Nick was to judge the sickly paleness on Xander's face. He was sure the other man had turned at least two shades paler since they had gotten inside the house. Mrs Rocca followed her eldest daughter. Chip and Aaron were not far behind her. When Nick was about to go after them, Xander stopped him.

"He's gonna be in there, you know. We can still run."

Nick gave his friend an angry glare. Now when he had met Vida and Madison's mother and found her being really nice, some of the anxiety he had felt over coming here had faded.

"Don't be silly, X," he retorted and headed into the living room. Leaving Xander to dwell alone in the hallway.

Meeting Mr Rocca turned out to be not half as bad as Nick would have thought. Sure it was scary as hell to talk with the Head of Briarwood police force, knowing you still hadn't paid the speeding from the week before, and sure Nick almost got his hand crushed in Mr Rocca's steady grip when they shook hands, but old man not was at all as horrible as Xander had made Nick believe. Nick couldn't help, but smile when Mr Rocca teased his wife for her John Denver obsession and how the old man laughed when his wife retorted by sticking her tongue out at him. Vida and Madison's parents seemed to have that kind of strong bond only two people who knew each other through and through could have. It was nice too see that it existed in real life. It gave him hope. His own parents loved each other, but they weren't close in that way.

When all the greetings were done and a soft small talk was initiated by Mrs Rocca, Nick turned discreetly to Vida.

"Hey, V, where's Maddy?"

Vida nodded towards one of the other rooms.

"She's helping mom in the kitchen."

Vida left him to serve the others drinks. Nick took the opportunity to quietly sneak away to the kitchen, unaware that a pair of mischievously twinkling dark eyes were watching him.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. I do not own Power Rangers or any of its character.

AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters. It means a lot to me and my writing.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Madison poked the beetroots with a fork. Still hard in the middle. With a disappointed frown she turned her attention towards the chicken instead. Definitely done. A few more minutes and they would be serving seasoned coal tonight instead of deliciously crisp chicken. Madison looked over her shoulder. Her mother had still not returned from the living room, leaving Madison to decide for herself whether or not it was time to take out the chicken. Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, Madison reached for the oven mitts.

A whiff of hot air brushed against her cheeks as she bent down to take the tray out of the oven. The soft curls of her hair danced around her face. She moved swiftly to not burn herself and put down the tray onto the counter to cool off. Within seconds the whole kitchen smelled of the rich scents of garlic, thyme and honey. Madison inhaled the smells deeply and couldn't help but to smile to herself. This was going to be a perfect night!

"And I here I was thinking your mother was the excellent chef," a voice suddenly said behind her.

Madison jumped startled and gave up an embarrassing whimper. She spun around to face whom ever it was standing behind her and blushed a bright scarlet shade when she spotted Nick leaning against the door frame. How long had he been standing there? She hadn't heard anyone come into the room. Madison prayed it wasn't long enough to have heard her sing along to one of Katy Perry's new songs on the radio earlier.

"Nick!" she began accusingly, attempting to scold him, but as she registered his full appearance her voice slowly trailed off. He looked gorgeous tonight. Clad in a navy blue blazer with red stripes at the elbows, a white shirt underneath and a pair of black pants; he was more handsome than ever. Madison felt the anger slid right off her and she was left with nothing but a weak accusing: "It not polite to sneak up on people like that."

Nick grinned at her dismay. He pushed himself away from the door frame and sashayed his way over to her. Madison looked down on her feet to have something else to look at instead of Nick's hypnotizing movements, only to discover she was still wearing an apron to protect her dress from the beetroots. How embarrassing! Madison wanted to cry out loud in humiliation. She didn't know what could be worse: Nick finding about her feelings for him when there was nowhere to hide from him - nor her parents - or him seeing her in this ridiculous apron when she had struggled so hard to look nice. The apron was something her mother had bought in the 80's... or at least it belonged there. Big colorful flowers covered the front and the pink quilling made her look like some suburbian housewife with three kids and elastic band in the waist of her jeans. God, how she wanted to sink though the floor!

"Smells delicious. Is that what we're having tonight?" Nick asked and nodded at chicken, oblivious to her momentarily meltdown.

Madison gathered the pieces of her shattered confidence, nodded and put on a smile she – so! - wasn't feeling.

"Yes. Mom had this new recipe she wanted to try out."

"Ah, so we're the guinea pigs!" Nick gave up a stiff chuckle which made Madison realize he too was nervous. The knowledge gave her some confidence back and she relaxed.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." She flashed him a quick smile. "Mom cooks really great though, so I think we'll be fine."

Nick nodded. Him too relaxing a little.

"So I've heard. Chip hasn't talked about anything else but her famous lasagna since we left the store. It's actually kind of annoying."

"Can imagine that," Madison laughed and hurried over to the stove, where the sauce pan had started to make a wheezing noise. Madison quickly lowered the temperature so the sauce wouldn't burn to the bottom of the pan. Nick followed her after a moment's hesitation.

"So you and V have a brother," he said.

Madison looked up in confusion over his comment but then gasped.

"Oh, we haven't told you about that? I'm so sorry, Nick. Yes, we have a little brother. Aaron. He's six."

Nick nodded, but didn't say anything. His silence made Madison fear he was hurt for them not telling him such an important thing.

"I really am sorry, Nick," she said. "I guess with all the power ranger stuff, it just slipped my mind and... uhm..."

Nick looked up and shook his head.

"It's okay, Maddy. You don't have to apologize. The others didn't tell me either." He flashed her a smile. "I was just a little surprised that's all. So Aaron, huh? He likes the aquarium, I heard. Taking after his sister perhaps?"

Madison blushed and giggled, relieved that Nick hadn't taken offense of not being told she and Vida had another sibling. It wouldn't have been the best start of the evening she had planned to perfection so neatly in her head.

"So," Nick said and looked around in the kitchen. "Looks like you got your hands full out here. Something I can help you with?"

Madison bit her lip. The kitchen was a mess. Pots and bowl stood everywhere, the sink was full of dish. She had still not made the sallad, the sauce needed constant stirring to not burn and then there was the beetroots...

She looked back at Nick.

"Yes, please, that would be very kind."

It was in the kitchen, busy preparing the last things for the dinner over a friendly chat, that Madison's mother found them some time later. Nick was in the midst of telling her about the jolly crowd refusing to leave the store at closing hour, when their privacy was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of Mrs Rocca's heels coming their way.

"Oh, there you are Nick," Mrs Rocca said as she entered the room, using a voice that sounded suspiciously cheerful to Madison's ears. "I began to wonder where you had gone off to. Oh, no, you don't have to that, dear. Madison and I have everything under control, don't we, honey?"

Madison blushed in embarrassment. She wished her mother had left out that last part. Nick didn't seem to have noticed it though.

"It's okay, Mrs Rocca. I like to help out," he replied politely.

Madison couldn't help but to throw him a warm loving smile. Nick, always the gallant knight...

Her smile froze as she glanced sideways. Her mother was looking at her with eyebrows arched by the unsaid question displayed in the woman's eyes. Madison immediately turned her head back to dish. Not good! A blush bright as a traffic light burst on her cheeks and had soon turned her whole body hot and flustered. Her hands trembled so terribly she could not pick up the plate she had been cleaning to put it on the rack to dry without fear of dropping it so she let it quietly sink back into the water.

"Elena, dear. Please call me Elena," she heard her mother say behind her a moment later. "And please be careful so you don't stain you shirt. That sauce is a nightmare trying to get rid off. I should know, l served it on thanksgiving last year and Madison's cousin Robert emptied the bowl over the entire table cloth. Took me five washes to get rid of it all."

When Nick replied, Madison let out a sigh of relief. She was off the hook... for now.

The rest of the dishing, she did in silence while listening to her mother's talk with Nick. It surprised her how at ease Nick seemed to be tonight, he whom she new was uncomfortable around strangers. She had feared he would go into some kind parent-repelling-mode, knowing his background and all... but so far he had been very much a gentleman. When her mother was done decorating the chocolate cake they were having for dessert, he even offered to help putting it on the top shelf in the fridge since it was obvious Mrs Rocca, with her short height, couldn't reach that far up.

With his back turned against them, Nick didn't see Mrs Rocca mouth a mute "Cute!" to Madison nor how Madison shied away in another ferocious blush, that turned her cheeks into the same shade of red as the tomatoes laying on the cutting board next to her. When he turned around, all he saw was the elder woman smiling at him while her daughter paid the dishes every ounce of her attention. Soon he was sent to the dining room with the bowl of bresaola salad they were having for starters in his hands.

Once he was out, Mrs Rocca sneaked up behind her daughter with a smug on her lips.

"Nick seems to be a sweet boy. Is he someone we might fancy?"

Madison wanted to sink through the earth. Her mother wasn't supposed to know about her feelings for Nick, not yet. Not tonight! But it was too late now. Had she really been that obvious?

"We might," she whispered, feeling guilty as charge. "He's kind and..."

"He's handsome!" Her mother corrected her bluntly. "I don't remember boys ever being that handsome when I was you're age. You should try to reel him in. God knows our family dinners would be so much more pleasurable with a handsome face at the table to look at."

Madison didn't know which leg to stand on. This was so embarrassing. Usually she was very close to her mother and had always felt that she could confide inner most secrets to her mother, but this was different. This was boys. No daughter felt comfortable talking boys with with her mother. It was a nature law.

And yet... she could do with some advice.

"I don't think he likes me that way," she said quietly as her mother stroke a lock of hair out of her face.

"Why do you say that, honey?"

Madison shrugged her shoulders and grasped the edges of the apron.

"Well, look at me. I look like a housewife."

Her mother snickered.

"Don't be silly." With a firm hand, Mrs Rocca made her youngest daughter turn around so she could help her daughter off with the apron. "You look beautiful. Just take this foolish apron off and you'll see Nick's jaw will drop to the floor. I am certain of it."

The apron came off and Madison turned back to her mother with an insecure expression her face.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now, off you go and take the chicken with you. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That's how I reeled your father in."

Madison nodded and smiled, feeling a little bit more confident about herself and the task she was set out to do.

Mrs Rocca watched her daughter pick up a bottle of apple cider and head out off the kitchen. A smug curved the elder woman's Bordeaux colored lips. Perhaps her dream of seeing her youngest daughter be wed to a handsome young man wasn't that far off after all. With a little help, Madison could very well be walking down the aisle within a few years. Now all Mrs Rocca had to do was ensure the boy in question was the right one for the task.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own power rangers.

AUTHOR: I'm so bummed out! I had planned for a double chapter update for both my fanfics this weekend (the other one being the Gilmore Girls story), but I just can't get chapter 7 right! I'm releasing chapter 6 as planned and keep my fingers crossed (metaphorically of course, otherwise I wouldn't be able to write hehe) that I get chapter 7 down soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Chip let out a sigh of relief when Nick returned to living room. Finally someone sensible! That was more than what could be said about the others surrounding him.

Since Mrs Rocca had left the room and headed to the kitchen to make the final preparations before they sat down to eat, Chip had experienced the most awkward fifteen minutes in his life! And that said a great deal given his track record of showing up to school in his superman outfit, hitting on girls using Harry Potter references and overall... being Chip.

It puzzled him tremendously that he would feel this way since he was surrounded by people which he usually felt very comfortable with. People who had known him for years, who knew all of his quirks and oddities, and who loved him for it. But tonight, of all nights, the very same people seemed to have come together and decided without his knowing to act like anything but themselves. It went to such extremes that Chip almost felt normal compared to the others and that was a first!

Mr Rocca, who wasn't known for being a very chatty person to begin with had scarcely said a word since Chip had come in through the door, with Nick and Xander in tow. The chubby man stood brooding, tugging on his black mustache like he was trying to rip it off. He answered Chip's question politely, but never once said a word more than was absolutely necessary nor asking any more questions than what was required of him as host.

His son on the other hand seemed to have more energy than what could be contained in such a small body. Aaron's spirit was as high as the Eiffel tower tonight, which had Chip wondering if the boy had been eating candy from Vida's secret stash again. Last time Chip babysat Aaron, the boy had fooled Chip into believing he was asleep for then jump out bed and rush into Vida's room the second Chip walked downstairs to watch TV. The boy had stuffed himself full with so much sugar neither he nor Chip got any sleep that night. Vida had been furious with both of them the day after when it was discovered her stash had been looted. She had refused to even speak to Chip until he had come over with a big-pack M&Ms as peace offering.

Aaron's behavior tonight was very similar to what it had been then. The boy kept constantly tugging on Chip's arm trying to get his attention and when Chip wasn't paying him enough attention, the boy grew whiny and demanding. Vida had to practically seize his arms behind his back to get the boy to calm down long enough for Chip to answer Mr Rocca's inquiries about his archery practice.

Both Mr Rocca's plagued silence and Aaron's erratic behavior would however have been bearable if only Vida and Xander had been their usual selves and helped him keep the conversation going. Unfortunately, they weren't their usual selves. If Chip hadn't known any better he would say they were acting like two stranger forced together against their will. The conversation was strained as neither of them interacted with the other, only with Chip. Never once did Chip caught either of them actually looking at the other person, which was even more strange since it was only yesterday they had been trying to stare each other down after a heated discussion about the music volume back at the store. Nothing seemed to make any sense, which was why Chip was so relieved to see Nick again. He silently pleaded in his head for Nick to come over.

As if Nick had heard his thoughts, Nick put down the tray he was carrying on the table and turned. But no more had he started to approach them before Madison came into the room with her mother not far behind.

"Let us sit down. Dinner is ready," declared Mrs Rocca with a smile.

Chip and the others headed for the table. He wasn't surprised when Mrs Rocca asked Nick to sit down at her end of the table, she had done the same with Xander the first time he had visited too. Chip guessed Mrs Rocca had been very keen on having all the new toys to herself as a child, just as keen as she was to play queen at the short end of the table. What did surprise Chip was how quickly Madison placed herself at the seat just across the table from Nick. She usually perferred to sit closer to her father so they could discuss the latest news in town. Instead it was Vida who took the seat next to Mr Rocca, leaving the middle chair for Xander. Chip aimed for the chair next to Madison in the hopes of having a decent conversations with her, Nick and Mrs Rocca, but Aaron beat him to it.

Once they all were seated, Mrs Rocca told them to start serving themselves salad from the bowl.

"So Nick," Mrs Rocca said when they had started to eat, "my girls told me you're new in town. How long have you been in Briarwood?"

"Roughly four months now, I think." Chip saw Nick throw a quick glance at Madison for confirmation. Madison nodded.

"Nick came the same day as the earthquake, mom."

"Oh, heavenly lord, the earthquake! I hope it didn't ruin your first impression of Briarwood. It is a really lovely city, not as big and pretentious as other cities in this country. I've lived here all my life and I've never experienced an earthquake before. I can't imagine what set it off!"

As on que, all five teens looked at each other with guilt. They could... Chip let his gaze linger at Vida, whose cheeks blushed a faint pink after meeting Xander's gaze. Strange. Vida never blushed!

"I can assure you, Mrs Rocca," Nick said at the other end of the table. "The earthquake did not ruin my first impression of the town. I find it very warm and welcoming. The people here are very open." Another glance at Madison, who now sported the same blush her sister had a moment earlier. At least this time, Chip understood the reason for it. "I don't think I've adjusted this quickly to a new town before."

"Oh, you've moved around a lot?" Mrs Rocca voice sounded with concern.

Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"A few times." With Mrs Rocca's resting on him, Nick felt obligated to elaborate. "My parents are in the army. They are working overseas for a few years, so I lived with my cousins for awhile, then my uncle and now my sister here in Briarwood."

"Must be hard to move around so much at your age. Never to get rooted anywhere." Mrs Rocca exchanged a look with her husband. Chip wasn't sure if it was warning to say something or if it was an encouragement to say something. Either way, Mr Rocca pretended to ignore his wife and took another bite of his salad with the sour look of someone who thought he was eating rabbit food.

"It's okay, I got to see a lot of the country."

A moment of silence fell in the room while Mrs Rocca tried to come up with a new question to ask Nick. Nick took the moment of peace to actually eat something. Mrs Rocca's questions had so far kept him from it. Madison sipped on her cider, having a mute conversation with sister across the table. Chip tried to read their expressions, having known them all his life he had become quite good at translating their secret twin language. Madison wanted Vida to start pitching in to the conversation, that was obvious. What Vida's response was, however... Chip had no clue. The confused frown on Madison's forehead told him that neither did she.

"You mentioned a sister," Mrs Rocca suddenly spoke again. "What does she do for a living."

"Uhm..." Nick took a second to swallow the cider in his mouth before answering her. "She's a hairdresser at Director's Cut, downtown."

Chip had no idea what Nick was talking about, but it seemed Mrs Rocca and Madison did.

"I know that salon!" Mrs Rocca chirped. "They helped me do my hair to an event last year. They are very professional. What is your sister's name?"

Nick told Mrs Rocca his sister's name. From the corner of his eyes, Chip saw Madison looking hopefully at her mother. If Mrs Rocca knew Nick's sister, the chance of her liking Nick too would increase a lot.

"Ah, my memory seems to fail me, I'm afraid!" Mrs Rocca said after awhile. "They had two girls there but I cannot recall their names. Tell me, are you and your sister much alike?"

This time when Nick and Madison exchanged a look with each other, it was a look of deep understanding, both knowing Nick was adopted and did therefore not resemble his sister at all.

"No," Nick said at last, "my sister is blond."

While Mrs Rocca continued to inquire about Nick's sister, Chip's attention was drawn back to his own end of the table by Xander clearing his throat. Up until now the green ranger had been working up the courage to say something and now he was ready to do so.

"So Mr Rocca, all's well down at the station?" Xander's voice sounded a little bit too shrill to be natural.

Mr Rocca grunted a muffled response, but said no more after that. It was like watching a car crash without being able to stop it when Xander opened his mouth again.

"Caught any criminals lately?"

Oh, Xander... Chip shook his head at his friend's attempted joke. Mr Rocca wasn't a man to be joked with, least of all about his job. He rewarded Xander his famous you're-an-idiot glare, a look that could send even the most hard-core criminals into shivers. For mere mortals, like Xander and Chip, it was enough to know one should shut up and pretend one did not exist. And that was the end of that conversation...

Chip turned his focus to Vida. Why didn't she help Xander? Usually Vida wasn't late to stick up for her friends, not even against her father, but tonight she was silent. Chip had to work hard to even get her to look at him. When he asked her with his eyes what was up, her face turned blank and she looked down at her plate again. She hadn't even touched her salad.

"Chip?" Aaron suddenly whispered in his ear.

"Yes, little monkey?"

"When is the real food coming?"

Just like his older sister, Aaron hadn't even touch his salad.

"This is real food," Chip whispered back.

"No, it isn't. There is no meat."

"You can have food without meat."

"Dad says you can't."

Chip knew better than to argue with that. Aaron was too much his father's son. Anything Mr Rocca did was the only right way in Aaron's eyes. Trying to convince the boy that you could have a perfectly good meal without having meat (although a little meat didn't hurt) would be futile.

Chip smiled at the boy.

"It's coming soon. Try some salad, it's good."

Aaron did not look convinced, but he did pick up a salad leaf in his hand to nibble on. Chip was pleased.

You couldn't tell it by looking at him, but Chip was actually so close of being a full time vegetarian you could get without actually being one. He guessed he was influenced by his parents who had been vegetarians for major parts of their lives. They had never forced him to incorporate their lifestyle, in fact during his childhood they had taken the time to prepare meat to him, but it had grown on him anyway. The only times he ate meat now was on special occasions, like it was tonight or whenever Mrs Rocca served her delicious lasagna.

"So how did you meet my girls?" he heard Mrs Rocca ask Nick at the other end of the table. Poor Nick had still not been able to eat more of his salad than the few bites he had managed to put down while Mrs Rocca had been trying to figure out what to ask him next.

"Uhm... by a mere coincidence, I'd say. My bike took damage in the earthquake. It gave up on me outside Rock Porium. These guys came out to help me."

Mrs Rocca smiled at them. Chip felt obligated to smile back.

"And you decided to start working at Rock Porium to join them?"

Nick chuckled.

"Actually, I hadn't planned to start working there at all. It was Madison who sweet talked Toby into hiring me. He told me to get to work before I knew what was happening."

Mrs Rocca beamed at hearing this and she placed her hand on top of her youngest daughter's hand.

"My sweet little angel always tries to help others."

If Madison could have blushed any hotter, Chip feared she would have caught fire right then and there.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Nick began to relax in his seat. The dinner was going fine. They were halfway through the main course and he was having a good time with his friends and Mrs Rocca. Mr Rocca didn't seem to notice him at all. The fuzz Xander had been going on about must have been exaggerated. It wouldn't surprise Nick if Mr Rocca would rise up and leave the room before the dinner was over to do something he found more interesting. The one Nick really had to watch out for was Mrs Rocca. So far, she made him tell her all there was to know about the cities he had lived in, the schools he had gone to and his hobbies. She didn't pry, but she had a way of making you tell her things you hadn't told anyone else before. Nick had to watch his tongue before he spilled his inner most secrets, like his feelings for Madison...

Nick blushed at the thought and had to take a sip of his drink to hide it. Madison saw it and tilted her head in confusion.

The only thing competing with the pleasure of the company was the food. Chip had told it true. Mrs Rocca was an excellent cook. Nick couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something so delicious. The chicken, the beetroots and the potatoes, the sauce... All of it made his mouth water and he made sure to praise Mrs Rocca for it.

He was in the midst of telling Mrs Rocca how he had come across his motorcycle in Atlanta when Mr Rocca suddenly cleared his throat. All conversations around the table immediately died out and the room was left dead quiet.

"Nick, you said your parents are in the army. Planning on joining the forces yourself someday?"

Nick was a little taken aback by the sudden change of subject, not the mention the indelicacy of the question itself. It took a moment before he could work up a reply.

"No, sir. I'm not." Nick winced at his own choice of words. Perhaps 'sir' was to undermine his own worth. Mrs Rocca had insisted upon cutting the formality, maybe that went for Mr Rocca too. Or maybe not...

This was one of the the reason Nick dreaded social events. He never knew how to address people and why it suddenly changed sometimes. It was confusing.

"Why not?" asked Mr Rocca from the other end of the table.

Nick swallowed and glanced nervously at Xander, whose face had turned into a sickening pale green shade. Was this it? Had the interrogation started now?

Nick looked back at Mr Rocca when he answered.

"Uhm, I'm not really sure the army is my thing."

What Nick really wanted to say was that there was no way in hell he would ever join something where he had people shouting at him and where he had to obey to someone else's rules. He was too much of a free spirit to ever want to be told what to do, what to say or when to eat or sleep. He slept when he was tired, he ate when he was hungry and he went where his feet took him. No, the army wasn't for him. His parents had tried on several occasions to persuade him to consider a career within the army, but Nick had let them down every time by saying he would never pick up a gun. He guessed that argument had passed it expiration date now that he was a ranger. A sword wasn't a gun, but it was a weapon.

"What is your thing then - collage?"

Nick wasn't sure he liked the way Mr Rocca said 'thing', it made him feel small and stupid. Normally that kind of rudeness would have ticked him off into saying something snappy in reply, but for Maddy and Vida's sake he bit back his irritation and answered the question politely.

"Could be. I haven't thought much about it yet."

Mr Rocca looked at him suspiciously.

"But you will graduate high school, right?"

"Dad!" Vida gasped, shocked that her father could ask such a rude question. Madison and Mrs Rocca both looked pale. Mrs Rocca shot her husband a warning look. Mr Rocca ignored all of them and fixed his eyes on Nick.

"Of course," was all Nick managed to say. A part of him - the rebellious one - couldn't help but wonder what the man would have done if Nick had said 'no'. What he have been kicked out of the house? Banned from seeing Madison and Vida again?

Across the table Madison was looking at him too. A worried wrinkled had appeared between her eyebrows and she was biting her lip. Nick could tell she was dreading the outcome of this.

"Sounds to me you will not go to collage directly after collage, why is that?" Mr Rocca said and put a piece of potato in his mouth.

Nick watched him chew on it for a brief moment. Was this really happening?

"I guess not. I haven't decided what I want to study or to which school I would like to go to if I go..."

"If you go?" Mr Rocca interrupted sharply, eyebrows raised. "You mean, you may not go to collage at all?"

Nick cursed himself. He had walked right into trap. If he didn't take more care to the words he chose, Mr Rocca would skin him alive. Stuttering he tried to make up for his mistake.

"What I meant was, I find a good job that I like then..."

"Would you say your job at that - " Mr Rocca made a dismissive gesture, "record store I know you're all working at, is a good job?"

Nick bit down his frustration of being interrupted.

"Yes, definitely, but..."

"But you don't want to stay there for the rest of your life," Mr Rocca finished the sentence for him. Nick sensed that Mr Rocca had gone through this before at work. It would take a lot to get the man off balance.

Nick tried to keep his calm when he answered.

"Don't get me wrong, it is a great place to work at, but I don't see myself staying there my whole life. I'm not like Toby."

He received an encouraging smile from Madison at those words and his confidence got itself a boost. Maybe he was doing better than he thought. His confidence was however very short lived. When he glanced back at Mr Rocca, the old man's eyes had become cold.

"So running a business is not you thing either, huh?"

Nick was starting to feel his internal flames coming to life. What had he ever done to this man to deserve this shit?

Thankfully, Chip came to his aid before Nick lost his temper.

"I think what Nick meant was that although Rock Porium is a great place to work at now when we're in our teen years, it may not be as great when we are in our thirties or forties. The possibility of making a career is very limited unless you own the shop yourself."

Despite Chip's best efforts, Mr Rocca chose to misinterpret. Nick began to understand what Xander had been talking about. The look he received from the old man could make even the thickest wall quiver.

"So money is what's driving you," Mr Rocca concluded with a snort. "If there isn't money in it, you won't bother."

Nick gritted his teeth as his element sprung to life inside him with a roar. The man had gone to far. Nick had been invited here as a guest, but he was treated as a criminal. He wouldn't have it, any of it.

"No, money is not what's driving me," Nick hissed.

Across the table he heard Madison inhale sharply. He knew she could sense his mood, the others too. Even Mrs Rocca shifted position nervously, pleading with her eyes to her husband to stop this interrogation. But Mr Rocca refused to yield.

"So what are your plans for the future then, Russell?"

It was like waving a red cape in front of bull. Nick felt how something inside him snapped.

"My plans are just that, Mr Rocca," he growled dangerously calm, "My own! I don't have justify them or explain them to anyone, least of all to you. My plans are not a concern to you, but I can tell you this much: I don't plan too far ahead. It kills the excitement of living."

Mr Rocca put down his glass on the table. The die had been cast.

"So you're into thrills. Ever been involved with the law?"

"Daddy," Vida pleaded at the same her mother put a hand on top of Nick's to get his attention.

"You don't have to answer that, Nick."

Neither of the two men heard them though.

"Might be I have a speeding ticket or two. Is that a problem, sir?"

Mr Rocca's nostrils flared. He heard the challenge Nick put out to him.

"So you admit you are a man of speed."

"Wouldn't have a bike if I wasn't."

"Bought it yourself?"

"Down to the very last coin. Every cent earned through hard, honest work. Wanna see the receipt?"

The silence in the room was so thick, Nick believed it was possible to cut it through with a knife. No one said anything for a whole minute. Xander and Chip were staring down in their laps, Aaron had slid off his chair to seek protecting under Chip's arm. Vida was silently pleading with her eyes to her father to end this madness. Nick decided to help her by being the one of the two men to break the eye contact first. He reached for his glass, hoping a sip of the cider might help him calm down, but the sweet fluid almost choked him when he caught the look of Madison's face over the edge of the glass. She was on the brink of bursting into the tears.

"Who wants more to eat?" Mrs Rocca chirped in an attempt to smoothen the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"I do!" Chip immediately responded, eager to follow her lead. Xander wasn't late to second that.

"Me too!" Aaron said and ran to his mother.

Even Vida nodded to her mother that she wanted more. The only ones that remained silent were Nick and Madison. Nick couldn't take his eyes off of Madison. Her bottom was trembling terribly of the tears threatening to burst at any second. It was breaking his heart to watch and know he was partly to blame for it. He wanted to reach out to her, but found himself incapable of moving a single muscle.

Before anyone had the chance to stop her, Madison rose from her chair and grabbed the serving tray.

"I'll get the chicken," she told her mother.

Then she was gone, without even as much as a glance in Nick's direction. Terrified that he had ruined something beyond repair between them, Nick turned to Vida to plead her to go after Madison. He didn't have to though. Vida was already standing. After discreetly adjusting her dress, Vida grabbed the sauce pot and told her mother she would lend Madison a hand. On her way out, she shot Nick a commanding glare to fix this - pronto!

Nick followed her out with his gaze, praying there was something Vida could tell her sister to forgive him. He hadn't meant to starting a fight with Mr Rocca. He just... lost control. Vida was right though, he needed to fix this. If he wanted to be friends with them, he couldn't be fighting with their father.

"I hope you understand why I'm being so harsh on you, Nick," Mr Rocca said unexpectedly after receiving several murdering looks from his wife.

Nick turned his head towards the man, but said nothing. Mr Rocca continued:

"Being in the police force for as long as I have, I've grown very protective of my girls. I know what can happen to young women if they are not properly looked after. I would hate anything bad happen to them. As their father it is my job to make sure nothing bad happens to them or anyone hurting them. That includes judging whether or not they keep good company. I am sure you can understand that."

Nick blinked twice before snorting. He sipped on his cider.

"You have awfully little faith in your daughters."

Mr Rocca's eyebrows rose.

"I beg you pardon."

Nick took his time to put down the glass and find the right words to say.

"I haven't been in Briarwood a year yet, but during the short time I've been here I've come to learn that your daughters are perfectly capable of looking after for themselves. They don't need your protection, or anyone else's. They can judge for themselves who's bad company and who isn't. They wouldn't have befriended me if they thought of me as bad company. Their opinion is all that matters. If they find me suitable, why can't you? Perhaps you should ask yourself if it's really me you don't trust, or if it is yourself."

Silence held the room in it's tight grip for a long moment. Mr Rocca stared at Nick, who met the man's gaze with confidence. If only Mr Rocca knew his daughters were rangers, Nick mused for himself, then perhaps the old man wouldn't be so worried about Nick and Xander hurting them.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Mr Rocca exploded into a fit of laughter. Everyone around the table looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"There's spirit in you, boy!" The man laughed and added once he calmed down again: "I began to fear you were as wimpish as the rest of your lot, but there's actually spirit in you. You're alright. You should see the look on your face."

As the man resumed eating, Nick exchanged a look with Xander, who looked as confused as Nick felt. Had this been nothing but a big jape?


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers

AUTHOR: I know, I know... it took waaaaay too long for this chapter to come out (like 6 months or so), but here it is and I have the next 2 or 3 chapters already written. They just need some final adjustments and then I'll post them too. So hopefully it won't take another 6 months before I post the next time. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Maddy, wait up," Vida called out after her sister as soon as they were out of earshot from the dining room. "Maddy, slow down. I can't run in this dress!"

Vida struggled against the sleek fabric of her dress. Why had she let Madison persuade her into wearing this thing tonight? It was freakin' impossible to move! The high-heels weren't of much help either. If she fell Vida was sure she wouldn't be able to get back up again on her own. She would lay there, sprawled out on her back on the floor, like some ridiculous beetle with her legs up in the air until someone came to help her up. How anyone could wear these items willingly was beyond Vida's comprehension. Baggy jeans and a pair of boots, now that was her cup of tea. Not some woven prison her mother had set her up to wearing. Vida would much rather have worn Madison's dress. It flowed beautifully around her thighs as she raced to the kitchen.

Speaking of which, when had Madison become so swift on her feet, anyway? The high-heels didn't seem to become her at all and Madison wore high-heels even less than Vida did.

"Maddy, stop, will you?"

Vida finally came around the corner and entered the kitchen, only to realize her words had been unnecessary. Madison had already stopped. Standing by the sink with her back against Vida, Madison was fiddling with something Vida couldn't see.

"Are you okay?" Vida asked cautiously, sensing the frustration oozing from her sister.

Madison didn't reply. Whatever she was fiddling with it didn't seem to work well with her. Vida could hear her growl and saw how the frustration turned Madison's hands careless and clumsy.

"Talk to me, sis. What's wrong?"

The thing Madison had in her hands finally gave in. She unfolded it, found a strap and pulled it over her head. Vida made a face when she spotted the gruesome colors of their mother's old apron.

"Take that ugly thing off before I scratch my eyes out! Seriously, we should burn it."

When her attempt to provoke some kind of reaction from Madison was received with silence, Vida knew something was wrong. She watched her sister open the tap and start filling the sink with water. Madison wasn't actually going to do the dishes now, was she?

"Maddy..." Vida called out again. Softer this time. "I know something's up. Please talk to me."

"It's nothing. Go away!" Madison voice was harsh, but fragile at the same time. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check. Growing up together, Vida knew every shift in her twin's voice, and their meaning, by heart. The harshness she had heard was a warning that Madison intended to be stubborn, something Vida wasn't going to accept without a fight.

"Not until you take that ugly thing off and come back with me to the table. What if Nick sees you standing here pouting..."

"It doesn't matter!"

Madison's snarl took Vida by surprise and she involuntarily took a step back. Her sister's eyes were dark with fury.

"Now does it?" Madison added. "It's all ruined anyway."

Vida had never seen her sister this upset before. It was unsettling.

"What is? The dinner?"

"Yes! Dad is ruining it with his questioning. Why does he always have to do this? Every time we bring friends over he scares them off with his questions. I'm sick of it!" Madison raised her hands in sheer frustration. "I had planned for this to be nice, lovely evening for us to sit down and enjoy a meal together so mom and dad could get to know the guys, but now that's all ruined because dad can't leave his job at the station. Nick will never set his foot here again after this. I'll be surprised if he ever speaks to us again. Did you hear the horrible things dad asked him? Nick's a guest here, not a suspect of murder!"

Madison had to pause for a brief second to calm herself. Her right hand massaged the throbbing vein on her forehead.

"It's like... It's like he doesn't want us to have any friends."

 _More like he doesn't want us to have any male friends_ , Vida thought bitterly for herself.

"Nick will talk to us again, sis," Vida said with more confidence than she felt. "Dad doesn't scare Nick. Nick is tough. And he did a pretty good job defending himself in there. Hell, even I'm impressed!"

Truth be told Vida was more than a little impressed by how Nick had handled things back there. If only she could have his sharp tongue at times...

"Maybe he defended himself a little too well," Madison huffed sourly. It was obvious she was dealing with a conflict of interests. "I admit I wanted dad and Nick to get along. I don't want them to end up on the same terms as dad and Xander. Xander hasn't come to visit once since... you know."

Oh, Vida knew alright!

"He came tonight," Vida pointed out.

"Yes, but only because Chip and Nick forced him. What if the same thing happens with Nick? What if he never comes over either?"

"That will never happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because Xander is a wuss and Nick is not."

Hearing someone mention Xander's name had made Vida's heart skip a beat, bringing it to her own lips made her feel all hot and flustered inside. She shifted weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, as the memories of last night came crashing in over her. It was excruciating! A torture. How could he affect her this much?

"Because he is Xander," an annoying little voice said inside her skull. Vida forcefully choked it to silence.

Lucky for her, Madison didn't notice anything of her internal struggle. Madison was far too occupied with her own thoughts.

"Take that thing off, please!" Vida growled, motioning towards the apron. She had to take her frustration out over something; that apron served like a red cape in front of a bull.

Madison did as she was commanded and tossed the apron out of Vida's sight.

"Don't you ever get tired of dad's interrogations?" Madison asked with a sigh.

"I do," Vida admitted, "but I try to keep in mind why he is doing it. Dad sees a lot of crappy messed up things in his work, really horrible things. I guess it's impossible for anyone to stay unaffected by it. When dad interrogates our friends-how annoying it might be-he does it because he cares about us. He doesn't want us to end up getting hurt— so he checks if the people we hang out with are decent folks."

"But Nick and Xander are good people, they would never hurt us."

"I know, but dad doesn't know them like we do. Try to see it from his perspective."

Madison shook her head.

"It's so unfair! I've done everything he's ever asked me about and he still doesn't trust my judgement. What more does he want from me?"

 _To turn your sister into the saint you are,_ Vida thought gloomy. Madison might have done everything their parents had ever asked them to do, but Vida certainly hadn't. All the late nights, the partying, the boys...! Vida hadn't exactly behaved in a way her parents wished and she guessed Madison was the one paying for it. If only they knew what had happened last night...

A loud noise suddenly emerged from the dining room. With confusion written all over their faces, Vida and Madison looked at each other. It sounded like... laughter? Vida gestured to Madison to follow her and as silent as they possibly could achieve in their high-heels, the two girls tip-toed their way back into the living room. Hidden behind one of their mother's huge plants, they peered into the dining room.

They had been right. Laughter was what they had heard. Their dad wiped tears from his eyes while chuckling like clucking hen. It was a strange sound, not very often heard. Chip replied to something Nick had said which had them both bursting into laughter. Even Xander snickered...

Vida felt a rush of blood race to her face, her throat tightened, and her stomach clenched. Xander hadn't been snickering last night, he had purred like a cat.

Madison's hand on her wrist, forced Vida back to reality. The younger Rocca sister dragged the older sister with her back to the kitchen. There she released Vida and turned around.

"What did we just miss? They seemed to have fun together."

Vida shrugged her shoulders. It was the only thing she could do. The memories of last night kept playing over and over again in her head. They caused her throat to go dry and the palms of her hands to go sweaty. She was hot and cold at the same time.

"This is insane," Madison continued in front of her, oblivious to her sister's frozen state. "Dad and Nick were ready to go at each other's throats... We need to go back in there."

Vida watched her sister reach for the oven mits to pick up the tray with chicken. She felt stupid but couldn't help it. The memories had turned her numb.

"Don't just stand there," Madison said when she noticed Vida hadn't moved a muscle. "Fetch that sauce pan over there."

Vida nodded—slowly—and swallowed. She wasn't ready to go back in there...


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own power rangers.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The girls returned from the kitchen just as Mr Rocca was telling Nick about the Harley Davidson he had owned in his youth. Nick was relieved to see a smile on Madison's lips. Vida on the other looked pale as a sheet and walked as if she was heading towards her own death. Chip noticed it too and shrugged his shoulders at Nick.

"What are you guys talking about?" Madison asked them as she put down the tray with chicken onto the table.

"I was telling your friends about the time I took your mother on a motorcycle trip through Arizona."

Madison frowned: "I didn't know you had a motorcycle, dad."

With the tray neatly placed onto the trivets, Madison straightened. As she did so, Madison shot Nick a look through her lashes that sent Nick's heart racing. He quickly moved to push her chair out with his foot for her to sit on and was rewarded with shy smile. No one else at the table noticed a thing.

"Oh, it was back in the days, honey. Before we were blessed with you and Vida," Mrs Rocca told her youngest daughter. "Your father and I had just met and he insisted upon taking me through every state on the back of his motorcycle."

"Pearl white, she was," Mr Rocca said dreamily. "Strong and slim at the front, round and luscious at the back." Nick couldn't help but to wonder briefly if the old man was describing his motorcycle or his wife.

"The engine purred like a cat in front the hearth on a rainy day. We could go on for mile after mile. Just me and her and endless roads. I rode a lot back then. Every weekend I took my precious pearl for a ride. I once went to Canada. Those forests! The wilderness. It's never quite the same here in the states, but nothing quite beats the Arizona desert. The heat, the desolation..."

"It was as hot as in a railroad worker's armpit!" Mrs Rocca put down her glass with a loud thud. "Your father took me there one summer to experience the 'wonders of nature' as he called it. I've never been so hot in my life! You couldn't take two steps outside without sweating like a pig. And the sand and the dust were everywhere. I had to shower at least twice a day to stay cool and fresh, and every time I did so, your father would force me back up onto the damned motorcycle. It was impossible to keep a good appearance!"

"And she has never looked as beautiful as she did then!" Mr Rocca raised his glass in praise and winked at his wife. "Admit it, love, you loved every second of it."

"Like a hole in the head," Mrs Rocca replied but her smile gave her away.

Nick couldn't help a smile of his own from growing on his own lips. This was how a couple was supposed to age together, close and affectionate. His own parents, although they worked closely together, had never shown much affections towards each other than with the deepest respect. He had never once caught them laughing together, never holding hands, never sharing a smile. At times Nick had wondered if the strict ways of the army really were to blame for the loss of affection, or if his parents loved each other at all. Seeing Mr and Mrs Rocca together made it clear to him that their relationship was what he wanted for himself. He wanted the teasing and the bickering. He wanted someone to grow old with who could make him smile.

He shyly glanced at Madison. She was caught up with the story and didn't notice it.

"What happened to it, dad? The bike. Did you sell it?" she asked.

Mr Rocca's face darkened. Nick felt how he involuntarily tensed. Mrs Rocca tried to ease the tension by clearing her throat. She placed a hand on top of Madison's and spoke with a soft voice.

"We didn't have the financial resources back then as we have today, honey. You and Vida were on your way and we had mortgage to pay."

"So, you sold it?" Madison wondered confused.

Whatever Mrs Rocca had planned to reply on that remained unsaid. Mr Rocca had slammed his fist in the table and filled his lungs with air to growl.

"Those darned skater hooligans ruined it! I was going to sell it, but before that I had one last trip I wanted to go on. To say good bye, you know." Mr Rocca looked directly at Nick for sympathy, like Nick was the only one in the room who could even remotely understand the need of going on that one last trip. Nick didn't dare to do anything else but nod.

In the chair next to him, Xander had grown very stiff at the mentioning of skaters. Nick felt almost sorry for him. So, this was why Xander feared Mr Rocca...

"I never saw them coming," Mr Rocca continued, not paying any attention to the discomfort among some of his audience. "One minute the road laid open for me, the next I had three kids on skateboards right in front of me."

"What did you do, Mr R?" Chip asked.

Mr Rocca sighed.

"I had no choice but to jump of the bike midst speed. I was lucky to have my helmet and leather jacket on. A few scratches were all I got, it was worse for the bike. I saw her slid off the road and crash into a tree. The speed wasn't that high but the impact took bad. My precious pearl was too damage to be repaired."

"I'm sorry to hear that, dad." Madison looked truthfully sorry. She probably felt her father's pain and sympathized with it although she couldn't understand the connection with the motorcycle. Nick could however, he truly felt for Mr Rocca's loss. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his own bike, but mourning laid close to hand.

"Perhaps you can buy a motorcycle now, Mr R," Chip suggested a while later. "If your financial resources allow it."

Mr Rocca lit up, but Mrs Rocca was quick to knock that idea out of his head.

"Not while we have kids in the house! I know someone who borrow her father's motorcycle without permission if given the opportunity."

Everyone at table looked at Vida, who looked up from her plate with a confused expression when she realized the conversation had stopped.

"What?" she wondered.

Nick saw Chip make a face at her. Was she even aware of the rest of them sitting there? Nick never got to ponder about what could be occupying the pink ranger's thoughts before Mrs Rocca stole his attention.

"Vida is like her father in that way. They can be somewhat... reckless at times." Mrs Rocca smiled apologetically. "Madison is more like me. Aaron, I'm not sure who he is like..."

A sigh left the woman that let Nick know Aaron could be very trying at times.

"Which one of your parents do resemble, Nick?"

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Madison's face grow sickly pale. Nick on the other hand wanted to slap himself. Thinking he was in the clear for dodging the subject once was obviously very naive of him. Mrs Rocca wasn't a woman who gave up that easily.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about."

"Oh, come on, Nick. Hasn't your relatives ever told you whom you resemble?"

"No, I don't think they have."

Nick glance across the table. Chip had sensed trouble and was looking at him. Nick pleaded silently for help.

"What about close friends to your family? A teacher, perhaps. Surely someone must have told you whom you resemble."

Nick shook his head.

"That's strange. Isn't that strange, Maddy? Your teachers have always been very quick to point how much you resemble me."

"That's because we had same teachers in school, mom." Madison's patience was running out. "Not every child shares the same teachers with their parents. There are people who don't work their whole lives at the same place."

"But still," Mrs Rocca continued on, "I still find it very hard to believe no has told him whom he resembles. The first thing the nurses told me when I had given birth to you was how much you resembled me." She turned to Nick. "Surely you must resemble one of your parents. All children do. What about your nose, is it your father's or mother's? And your eyes, you have magnificent eyes..."

"Mom, drop it, please!" Madison exploded. All conversations at the table came to a stop and everyone was looking at them. "Nick's adopted, mom. He has never met his parents."

"Oh!" Mrs Rocca looked as if Madison had slapped her. The momentarily freeze only lasted a few seconds before the woman turned to Nick with the most regretful look. "I am so sorry, Nick. Please do forgive me, I..."

"It's okay, Mrs Rocca... Elena," Nick hurried to say. "You didn't know."

A moment of suffocation silence elapsed before someone finally managed to say something.

"Aaron," Chip said to the boy next to him, "are you doing anything fun in school?"

Chip's question invited for an easy escape which everyone was eager to accept and grateful for having been suggested. Within no time at all, a lively discussion about dinosaurs had everyone occupied. Nick took the opportunity while the others focused on Aaron to send thankful smile to Madison for her help. The smile had Madison blushing and she looked away shyly.

Mrs Rocca sat quiet for a long time. The revelation that one of her quests had never met his own birth parents had put her out of her game and she was staring at him with a mix of fascination and compassion. Nick thought it adorable at first but as the conversation at the table progressed and she kept staring at him, it was starting to get uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable was the perfect description for the state Xander was in. The green ranger shifted position on his chair again and again until he finally stood up and quietly left the room. No one but Madison and Nick seemed to noticed him go. They exchanged a puzzled look. Xander hadn't said much at all during the evening, he had come across as being very jumpy. Mr Rocca's colorful remark about skaters hadn't helped the green ranger feeling less uncomfortable either. One look at Madison's face told Nick that she was once again worried for the outcome of the evening and he decided to help out. He gently nudged her foot underneath the table with his own to gain her attention and flashed her a reassuring smile before turning to Mrs Rocca.

"Elena, I'm afraid I need to borrow the bathroom, where do I find it?"

Mrs Rocca lit up like a torch, overjoyed that he was still talking to her.

"Up the stairs and to the left, sweetie."

Nick smiled a thank you, put down his napkin and rose. With one last look at Madison to assure her he would deal with Xander and that she didn't need to worry, Nick followed in Xander's tracks.

On her chair across the table, Madison tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in her gut telling her things were heading south. Instead she threw a glance at Vida, who too must have noticed Xander absence but gave no sign of acknowledging it. In fact, Vida didn't seem to acknowledge anything happening at the table except for the beetroot she was chasing around on her plate with her fork.

"Perhaps we should clear the table for dessert," Mrs Rocca said and made an attempt to rise but Vida beat her to it.

"I'll do it, mom."

The rush with which she spoke made Chip look up from his conversation with Aaron. He looked at Vida and then at Madison. Madison shook her head. Something was definitely going on with Vida tonight. Chip didn't seem to have any clue either, but he was quick to spring into action.

"I'll help her," he announced as soon as Vida was out of the room. "Sit down, Elena, and enjoy the evening. Vida and I got this."

He grabbed the now empty tray with chicken and hurried to chase after Vida.

"I want to help too!" Aaron wined when Chip was gone, for once in his life offering to help. Madison stopped him though before he could get down from his chair.

"Aaron, you haven't shown Chip you new dinosaur. Why don't you go and get it. I'm sure he wants to see it."

The mind of a small child is easily distracted. The mere mentioning of the toy was enough for Aaron to forget all about following Chip, and Madison was soon left with only her parents as company.

* * *

Feel free to make a comment below.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers

AUTHOR: Hey ho! Let's go! All remaining chapters up on the web - yiihaa! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter =)

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _Nick's PoV (Point of view)_

Nick swiftly made it back to the hallway. When he didn't immediately spot Xander, he stopped to listen. Footsteps in the staircase gave the green ranger away and Nick set out to chase him. In long rapid strides he climbed to the second floor and was about to call Xander's name when he almost tripped over his friend's long legs. Xander sat at the top of the stair with his back against the wall and the legs stretched out in front of him. If the slouching shoulders didn't give the green ranger's mood away, the look on his face certainly did. Xander looked miserable.

"There you are!" was the only thing Nick could come up with to say. His friend's appearance surprised him. Scratch miserable, Xander was downright haunted, tortured even. The tan in his face from the hours spent in the sun on his skateboard was gone, the playful twinkle in eyes vanished. If Nick hadn't seen the green ranger breathing he could easily have mistaken Xander for a ghost. "You okay, X?"

Xander lifted his head just enough to be able to look back at Nick. He winced.

"This is a complete disaster, Nick! I don't know what I'm doing here. I shouldn't have come."

Nick, sensing Xander needed someone to talk with, sat down on the floor opposite his friend.

"Why is that?"

Xander didn't answer immediately. Nick wondered if his friend was sick or something, he certainly looked unwell. The green ranger looked at everything beside Nick, which didn't give much entertainment. They sat in one end of a narrow corridor. Nick assumed the doors farther down would take him into the Rocca family's bedrooms. His curiosity suddenly awoke. He wondered which one of the doors led into Madison's bedroom.

"He really hates me," Xander finally whispered.

"Who? Mr Rocca?"

Xander nodded and swallowed. Nick tried to recall what had been said between Xander and Mr Rocca during the evening, and realised it wasn't much.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "Sure he can come off kind of harsh, but I don't think he hates you."

"He does hate me!" Xander pulled up his knees and used them as support for his elbows. "Or he will when he finds out about..."

Nick felt his curiosity peak again.

"When Mr Rocca finds out about what, Xander?"

"Nothing!"

Xander seemed to curse himself for revealing too much, but at the same time there something he really wanted to get off his chest. Nick decided to give him a helping hand, already suspecting what issue could be about.

"Has this something to do with you and Vida not being able to look at each other?"

Xander looked like a deer caught in the headlight. Bullseye! It didn't take long before a blush had turned the green ranger's recently so pale cheeks and neck bright red. He couldn't look Nick in the eyes which Nick found very amusing.

"Oh, Xander," Nick sighed dramatically, unable to stop a huge grin from dividing his face into two halves. "What on have you done now?"

Xander groaned and raised his hands to hide his face.

"It might be I kissed her!" the green ranger cried out. "Last night at the festival. I don't know how it happened."

Nick had to bite his lip to not laugh out loud. His body trembled by suppressed laughter. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Xander and Vida - kissing? No way!

"Yeah, right!" Nick said and shook his head. "I'm not falling for that one. Seriously, what did two of you do? Climb the city statue drunk, singing _It's Raining Men_? I know you two partied hard last night. You were both hungover this morning."

Xander's head shot straight up and his gaze pinned Nick to the wall.

"I'm serious, Nick. I kissed Vida last night."

The realization struck Nick hard. His grin faded.

"You're not kidding?"

"No, I'm dead serious. I kissed her." Xander hesitated to correct himself. "Or we kissed, or… I don't actually know who initiated it."

Shock. Utter shock.

Nick didn't know what to say. Xander and Vida... together— kissing! Actually kissing?

"Don't look at me like that, I know how bad this is." Xander pulled his hands through his hair in sheer desperation. "I don't know what to do now, Nick. I never thought in a million years this would ever happen."

"You kissed Vida?" was all Nick managed to say.

Xander rubbed his face and nodded. The misery was complete.

"Yes, I kissed her. What am I to do? This is so messed up."

Nick tried to find words-any words really-to say. He came up blank. Xander had kissed Vida. Xander and Vida had kissed. Why wasn't he more surprised?

Nick cleared his throat.

"How did she take it? When you kissed her, I mean."

The question sounded stupid but right now Nick was glad he could speak at all. Xander and Vida had kissed!

Xander thought for a second before he answered.

"She enjoyed, I think. She responded. We kind of... smooched."

Nick arched an eyebrow.

"Smooched?"

Xander shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you know... first one kiss and then another and then another—again... Hands exploring new places..."

"Xander!" Nick's paralysis was suddenly all gone. "Say no more. I get the picture!"

Oh gosh! Nick really wanted to be able to look Vida in the eyes tomorrow morning. If he wasn't mistaken, they had the early shift.

The boys sat quiet for a moment. Xander was studying Nick in the hopes of finding clues to what the red ranger was thinking. Nick wished he knew that himself.

"So are you like... together now?" Nick eventually asked, realizing he hadn't heard Xander saying anything about it.

Xander looked down on his hands.

"Not exactly." Xander's voice was barely more than a whisper. "You see, I'm not sure Vida remembers that we kissed. She was pretty drunk."

Nick's eyes widened. Oh, now he understood why Xander was freaking out about Mr Rocca. The refined policeman maybe would have let Xander live if the kissed had stopped at being just a kiss, but for Xander to smooching Mr Rocca's daughter while she was drunk...

"Oh boy..." Nick sighed.

"Yeah, so now you know why I'm hiding upstairs..."

Nick wanted to tell his friend that different floors would never be enough safety distance if Mr Rocca found out about the kiss, but he kept quiet. Freaking out now wouldn't do them any good. Realizing he had involuntarily become an accomplice to the crime, Nick thought it was not more than right that he got to know everything about the crime that would cost him his head.

"Tell me how it happened. How did you and Vida end up kissing each other?"

* * *

 _Chip's PoV_

Chip wasn't surprised when he entered the kitchen only to discover Vida wasn't there. He hadn't expected her to. The look on her face - although he had only seen it once before and many years ago, involving a ruined bicycle - he had identified it to be the expression of a haunted Vida. Something was bothering her and Chip was pretty sure it had nothing to do with a crashed bicycle this time. He came to a halt in the middle of the room to listen for the unmistakeable clattering sound of a pair of high heels. It only took him a second to locate his pink co-ranger, but it wasn't thanks to her shoes but for the chilly breeze sweeping into the room. The back door hung open and Chip could hear a clinking sound of glass from the garage.

"Oh, V," Chip mumbled under his breath.

He found her sitting on Mr Rocca's workbench, miserable and in the dark, pouring mouthful of cider down her throat. She hadn't bothered bringing a glass with her from the kitchen. She was drinking straight from the bottle, very unladylike. Chip had a feeling she had removed the cap with her teeth too.

Vida didn't look at him when he stepped in to the garage, instead she gave the bottle an angry glare.

"Why isn't there more alcohol in this? I need buckets of it."

Chip watched her pour another mouthful of the pale golden liquid down her throat. She winced.

"Are you okay?" Chip asked uncertainly. He had been through a lot with Vida but he had never once seen her this devastated. "You look miserable."

"I am miserable," Vida grunted and drank more cider.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The look she gave him told him 'no' but he could tell that wasn't the truth. She was ready to burst, all she needed was a gentle push and Chip knew how to give her just that. He walked across the small space and sat down on the workbench next to her. As he did so, Vida's head sank down until it was hanging.

In defeat, Chip thought gloomy.

"It's okay, V," he spoke gently. "You can talk to me."

When Vida didn't start talking, Chip continued: "C'mon, we've known each other for how long? Since we were five? I know something's up and you can tell me. Maybe I can help."

Vida shook her head.

"Not this time, Chip. Not this time."

Chip frowned. This wasn't the Vida he knew. Unlike what other people might think, Vida wasn't much for drama when the two of them were alone. She felt comfortable around him, she had once told him, she didn't have to pretend anything in his presence. It had been comforting to know then, but now it had him worried. For Vida to go dramatic on him could only mean one thing - the thing bugging her was serious.

"Try me", he challenged her. "I've helped you and Maddy through a lot over the years. Remember that time when you had crashed your brand-new bicycle and you didn't dare to tell you dad how it happened? Who helped you raise money to pay for the repairs?"

Vida nodded but then shook her head and made a tortured face.

"This isn't as easy as to mow a lawn or two, Chip." Vida inhaled sharply and put the bottle to her lips again as if to stop herself from revealing too much.

Chip felt the furrow between his eyebrows grow deeper. The bicycle incident usually helped lighten up the mood.

"V, what on earth is wrong? Why won't you tell me what's bugging you? We've always been able to tell each other everything."

"I know, I know, but this time it's different. It's... embarrassing."

Vida looked so defeated Chip had to fight the urge to pull her into a hug, but a hug wouldn't help him find out what was going on.

"Did something happen last night at the festival?" he asked instead.

Vida snorted.

"You can say that again."

Her cryptic reply made Chip wonder. He decided to rephrase his question.

"Did something happen between you and Xander last night at the festival?"

Even in the darkness Vida couldn't hide her blush from Chip. The heat coming from her body let him know he had hit bull's eye.

"I knew it!" Chip cried out in triumph, grinning like damned fool. "I knew something was going on between the two of you. That's why you've been acting so weird all day. I knew it, I knew it!"

Vida glared at him and took another sip from the bottle. She had the look on her face of someone who yearned to slap someone else. Chip ignored the warnings and leaned closer.

"So tell me all about it", he teased. "Did you guys kiss?"

When Vida's face changed from annoyed to guilty, Chip gave up another cheer.

"You did? Really? Wow!"

Vida rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, that's all you've got to say - wow?"

Chip chuckled. Vida was so embarrassed right now it was hilarious. How he wished Maddy was here to help him taunt her. Vida was _so_ not going to live this one down.

"What can I say, you and Xander smooching... I find no words. I never thought I would live to see this day come."

If looks could have killed, Chip would have been dead and buried a long time ago. He wasn't sure what made him the happiest, the fact that two of his best friends were finally moving in the direction he had hoped to see them heading for a long time or that Vida was so embarrassed about it she wanted to crawl out of her own skin.

She muttered, "If you keep smiling like that you will never see the day come."

That only made Chip laugh harder.

"Stop laughing, someone can hear you!"

Vida threw a nervous look at the door Chip had left open to the kitchen. No one had come after them.

Chip pulled himself together long enough to ask: "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss. Was he good?"

"Chip!" Vida punched him lightly on the arm. She had started to relax. Chip grinned.

"C'mon, don't tell me he's a lousy kisser. With all the girls he is dating he must be amazing."

"If you're so desperate to know why don't _you_ go inside and kiss him yourself?"

"And miss out on you telling me? Pah, never!" Chip stole the bottle with cider from Vida and took a large sip. "I haven't had this much fun in forever." He said once he had swallowed. Vida stole the bottle back and took a sip herself.

"It was more than just one kiss," Vida admitted quietly. "We kinda... made out."

Chip sensed now wasn't the right moment to tease her. "Oh?" was therefore all he said.

Vida stared at the bottle but Chip had a feeling it wasn't the bottle she was seeing. A soft smile had started to spread on her lips.

"He is an amazing kisser," she told him. "Like really amazing."

"Well, he should be. He has got a lot of practice."

To his relief, Vida chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess he has."

Vida's face suddenly darkened. Chip waited for her to continue. When she didn't he opened his mouth.

"So why the sad face if he was so amazing? Didn't you want to be kissed?"

"I... I... I don't know," Vida whispered. "It all happened so fast and then I did this... thing."

Vida glanced at him, saw the ached eyebrow and knew she would have to elaborate. With a sigh she put down the bottle.

"It went down something like this..."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers

 **Chapter 11**

 _Flashback_

 _The music that was pouring out from the speakers was loud and vibrant. Energetic pop beats turned the crowd on the dance floor into one hip swaying creature absorbing every tune by jumping up and down in ecstasy. With the cluster of blinking spotlights above their heads, the whole club was in a frenzy. This was life! Xander wished it would never stop. Tonight, he was king of the dance floor._

 _Xander smiled at his date who was snuggling up against his body as they moved to the music. He still couldn't believe how he had managed to score a date with her, let alone tonight. The music festival was the event of the year in Briarwood and Xander did-so-not play in her league. She was out of this world; tall, blond, European... And tonight, she was his!_

 _When his date noticed him looking at her, she returned the smile and came up on her tippy-toes to kiss him. Xander liked her kisses. He liked her lips. They were soft._

 _As they broke apart for oxygen, his date's hands came to rest on his chest. She leaned forward again, but this time to whisper in his ear._

 _"I need to go to the ladies' room. Can you get us something to drink while I'm gone?"_

 _Xander nodded and threw a protective arm around her as he escorted her off the dance floor to a less crowded area. This place was rockin' it tonight! Xander had never seen so many people at this place before. Everywhere he looked there was people dancing, laughing, and talking. A couple, hidden in one of the corners, even looked like they were eating each other. Xander hoped he would get to do the same with his date by the end of the night..._

 _"You'll find me at the bar," he told her. "A cosmopolitan, right?"_

 _She nodded and gave him quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the ladies' room. Xander watched her disappear through the door with a longing look at her bum. She was so hot!_

 _Xander grinned and headed to the bar. The bartenders worked hard this evening. They ran around like rats behind the counter, handing out beers and drinks to left and right. Xander caught one of them - a young woman's attention - by flashing her one of his trademarks smiles._

 _"A beer and a cosmo," he told her._

 _While the bartender tended to his order, Xander took the liberty to study her tattoos. Especially one caught his attention, mainly because it was so hard to miss. Reaching from shoulder to shoulder, covering most of her throat and all of her chest (at least the part he could see for the black t-shirt she was wearing) was the portrait of a little girl. Her eyes had been scratched out by crows and she was now crying red rubies. The tattoo gave Xander the creeps. Who would ink themselves with that kind of horror willingly? She couldn't be on many dates with that tattoo._

 _Xander shivered. He didn't want to know what other unpleasant surprises hid underneath the bartender's shirt._

 _"Didn't know you were into tattoos," a familiar voice suddenly said in his ear._

 _Xander jumped startled only to find Vida standing next to him. Before he could say anything, she had turned to one of the bartender's and ordered two shorts. Xander tried not to stare down her cleavage while she did it. Her red top showed more skin than he was used to see on her. He had to shake his head to recover._

 _"You know me, V, always up for something new."_

 _"I know!" Vida snorted and glanced at him. "So where is your hot date? Don't tell me you've screwed up already."_

 _Xander held back a frown. If he didn't know any better he would say Vida was in a bad mood._

 _"Ladies' room," he informed her and grinned. "She couldn't handle this much Xander all at once, needed a breather."_

 _Vida, who had received her shots, took one and emptied in one swallow._

 _"Are you here alone?" Xander asked when she didn't say anything._

 _"Maybe." Vida opened her mouth to say something more but a giggling gang of girls passing them interrupted her and she emptied her other shot._

 _Xander was puzzled. Vida's mood was... confusing._

 _"Are you okay, V?" he asked her._

 _Vida grunted something in reply and signaled to the bartender to give her two additional shots. Xander wasn't given time to dwell on the source of her foul mood before his own order came up. He paid and took a mouthful of the beer. It was cold and deliciously refreshing._

 _"V, is something bothering you?" He asked after watching Vida emptying the third short since she got here down her throat._

 _"Why would something be bothering me? I'm fine." Vida took the fourth shot and emptied that as well. Clearly, fine was not the case._

 _"V, talk to me. Is it a guy?"_

 _V scorned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's a guy... it's always a guy, isn't it?"_

 _"Vida?"_

 _"Just drop it, Xander!"_ _Vida smashed the shot glass down on the bar counter and turned to walk away._

 _Xander moved quickly and grabbed Vida by the waist to stop her from leaving. What happened next, he was something he afterwards wasn't sure of how it happened; suddenly his lips were on hers._

 _In a heartbeat, the loud music faded and the people around them vanished. It was only him and Vida, locked together in a kiss. The sensation was unlike anything Xander had ever experienced before. It felt like a lightning bolt had struck him and set every cell in his body on fire. His toes curled in his shoes and butterflies tickled the inside of his belly. A warmth spread from his lips down to his groin. He wanted more. He needed more!_

 _Xander tightened his grip around her waist as he renewed the kiss. To his joy, Vida followed. Snaking her arms around his neck she pressed her body into his. Xander responded to her eagerness by forcing his tongue into her mouth and was pleased to hear her groan with pleasure. A hunger woke deep inside him, an urge to explore and conquer. Vida must have felt it too. Hands ran everywhere, caressing, clawing, tugging... each movement more desperate than the other. Xander's head started to spin. The sensations and emotions running through him were more than he could take. This was too sweet, too pleasurable, too... right!_

 _Xander broke the kiss, the need of oxygen sent him gasping for it. Vida inhaled the hot air inside the club in deep gulps too. Xander loosened his grip around her somewhat to let her breathe, foreheads leaning against each other. Eyes closed. This felt so good. It felt so ... good?_

 _Like someone had poured a bucket of icy water over his head, reality hit him - he had kissed Vida! He had kissed Vida!_

 _Xander's as fluttered open with a gasp. Vida had pulled away from him._

 _"Now that's how you smooch!" she giggled, clearly intoxicated "See ya later, Casanova!"_

 _Speechless Xander watched her stumble away from him, disappearing into the crowd. What the hell had just happened? Had he kissed V? Why had it felt so right?_

 _He reached for his beer. He needed something to calm his nerves with. As he put the glass to his lips he caught the eyes of the tattooed bartender. 'Cheating bastard' read across her face._


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers

 **Chapter 12**

 _Nick's PoV_

"So now you know," Xander said when he had finished story.

Yes, now he knew... Nick sat quiet. Last night had been eventful to say the least. He would never have guess what went down at the festival last night when he himself had zapping among the channels on TV, bored half to death.

"What am I going to do?" Xander pulled his hands through his hair. "This is so messed up."

Nick watched his friend lightly smack the back of his head against the wall.

"Do you like her?"

"What?" Xander opened his eyes.

"Do you like Vida?" Nick repeated. "Do you like her that way?"

Xander was quiet for a second, thinking, then he looked back at Nick again.

"Yeah, I think so. I didn't know it before last night, but... Yes, I think I love her. It's insane, isn't it?"

Nick was willing to agree to that. And yet... maybe it wasn't that insane after all. Across the hallway Xander sighed and let his legs stretch out to full length again.

"What am I going to do, Nick? I can't tell Vida, she'll freak, and her father will me if he ever finds out, but I don't want to keep this to myself either."

"I don't think Mr Rocca will kill you," Nick said, although he wasn't sure if he was willing to bet his own life on it. "He's actually kind of cool once you get to know him."

Heck, Nick would never have guessed the man had owned a Harley back in the days. How bad could the man be?

"That's easy for you to say," Xander replied with a snort. "You're Mrs Rocca's favorite. Mr Rocca would never do anything to upset her."

"I'm not Mrs Rocca's favorite," Nick defended himself.

Xander gave him the are-you-kidding-me kind of look.

"Honestly, Nick, I don't know who's doe-eyeing you the most tonight - Maddy or her mom. That little confession you made about being adopted was genius. Boys, with tragic pasts, in desperate need of some love - mothers love that. I'm pretty sure Mrs Rocca is ready to adopt you herself and spoil you rotten with kisses on the cheeks and hot chocolate in bed."

Nick didn't know what to say to that. In his experience, whenever _that_ kind of boys came anywhere near someone's daughter the mother in question was usually very quick to tell their daughter to run the other direction. Nick sincerely hoped that wouldn't happen with Madison.

"What have I done?" Xander groaned. "I liked my life the way it was. Single, new babes every week and not a single problem in the world. Why did Vida have to ruin that?"

Nick wanted to chuckle but felt no joy. He had his own confession to make.

"I know the feeling," he huffed. "Those Rocca sisters really get under your skin after a while, don't they?"

That got Xander's attention.

"Maddy?" he asked Nick with a smile growing on his face as he got more confident that he had got the message right.

Nick nodded slowly, feeling the blush appear on his cheeks.

"I knew it! Ha! Chip and Vida owe me pizza!" Xander waved a hand in triumph.

"You've been betting on me?" Nick didn't know if he should feel offended or not. How obvious had he been? He thought he had been careful with his feelings.

"Technically we bet on who Madison was going to admit her feelings for you to first, but you'll do just fine." Xander winked at him playfully. "So, tell me, how long have you been under the Rocca sisters' spell?"

Nick winced.

"How pathetic am I if I say 'since day one'?"

Xander's dropped.

"Wow, you're even more pathetic than I am. Why haven't you said something? I could have helped you flirt."

This was second part of the confession. Nick took a deep breath to steel himself.

"Because I-I...I was scared I wouldn't just lose her if she didn't feel the same way. You guys are the first friends I've had in years. I didn't want to risk..." The words failed him.

"You didn't want to risk losing our friendship?" Xander suggested. Nick nodded. "Nick, that will never happen. You're one of us now whether you like or not. Sure, it would be weird if Maddy didn't return your feeling, but it wouldn't be as weird as me kissing Vida."

Nick tried a smile. He really wanted to believe Xander.

"Besides," Xander continued, "you have nothing to fear regarding Madison returning your feelings or not. She does. It's actually kind of annoying seeing her drool over you whenever she thinks no one is watching."

This was a new revelation. Nick tried to ignore the fact that his heart just had skipped a beat and that hope was surging through his body, making him lightheaded.

"She's not drooling over me."

Xander gave him the second are-you-kidding-me look of the evening.

"I've known Maddy for several years now. I know when she into someone and trust me, she's into you."

The blush on Nick's cheeks grew so intense he feared he would catch fire. The joy he felt over hearing Xander's words was indescribable. Maddy liked. Maddy actually liked him.

"We're so pathetic," Nick chuckled and glanced at Xander. "Hiding up here because we don't dare to tell the girls how we feel about them."

Xander huffed, "Speak for yourself, at least I kissed mine." When Nick returned Xander's are-you-kidding-me look, the green sighed and surrendered. "Okay fine, you win, I guess we are pretty pathetic."

"Yes, you are!" A voice said from the other end of the corridor.

The color disappeared from Nick's and Xander's faces in an instant.

"Aaron!" They called out horrified in union.

The young boy had a huge evil grin smeared across his face. With his childish voice he started to sing: "Xander and Vida, Nick and Madison, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I... Whoa!"

Nick and Xander had scrambled to their feet at the letter K, by the second I they had started to chase down the corridor to silence the boy before anyone downstairs heard him. Too bad for the red, and green ranger there was another staircase leading up to the second floor...

* * *

 _Chip's PoV_

Vida waited for Chip to say something. He had grown awfully quiet while she had been telling him about last night's events. And that despite that she had been letting out the juiciest details to spare Chip's childish imagination; like how she had moaned when Xander had returned the kiss by invading her mouth with his tongue or how his hands had made it in underneath her clothes before they got interrupted. She shifted position nervously on the workbench, waiting for Chip to find something to say.

"So, you kissed him because you were drunk." Chip came to faulty conclusion she knew he would.

She shook her head.

"That's just it, Chip, I wasn't that drunk. I mean... sure, I had been drinking, probably too much also, but I wasn't drunk."

Memories of the people she had pushed out of her way in her frenzy to flee the club came back to her mind. They must have thought she was going to hurl or something, maybe she would have if she had stayed. Vida bit back a groan. What had she done?

In the dark next to her Chip frowned.

"So why did you pretend you were drunk when you weren't?"

Vida sighed, here came the difficult part.

"Because I freaked out, okay," she blurted out. "I never intended to kiss Xander when I walked up to him, it just happened. When the drunk girl tumbled into us and forced us to break the kiss, I realized what an insane thing we had done and I panicked. Blaming it on the alcohol was the first thing that came to mind. Oh God, what have I done."

Vida buried her face in the palms of her hands. Chip waited for her to come back up again. When she didn't he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a complete disaster, is it? I mean, it's not like you hurled after kissing him. That would have been embarrassing. And his date didn't see you together so you don't have to live that down either. Can you picture the cat-fight if she had caught you? Xander showed me a picture of her yesterday. Yikes, those claws! Honestly, I don't understand how Xander dares to go out with those ladies. I would be terrified to get scratched. That must hurt like..."

"Chip!" Vida cut off sharply. "You're ranting. Please shut up. I need your help to figure out what to do."

Chip blinked.

"Do about what?"

"About me kissing Xander."

Chip tried not to grin. Oh Vida...

"What is there to figure out about it? You kissed him."

"Yes, but why did I do that? I don't even like him that much..."

"Ha! So, you admit you like him?"

"What? No!" Vida hesitated to think. "Well... I guess I must like him to some extent. He is my friend, but I don't like him that way. I certainly do not see him that way!"

"So why did you kiss him if you don't see him that way?"

"I-I... Uhm I..." Vida stuttered. Even in the darkness, Chip could sense her blush. His questions were uncomfortable for her. "I don't know."

"You don't know - what? If you like him? If you want to kiss him again? Perhaps some smooching will help you clear your head. If you want I can go inside and fetch Xander for you."

"Eww, no!" Vida grabbed him by the arm to prevent him from leaving. Not that Chip had intended to go anywhere. He simply wanted to tease her. "Xander and I was so one off."

"But you just admitted you liked him."

"As a friend!"

"A friend that you made out with last night," Chip clarified. "V, you like him. Admit it!"

"I already have, Chip. I told you, I like him as a friend. And yes, I know I kissed him last night. I was confused. I don't know how it happen. It just... did, okay?"

Chip could tell Vida had begun tearing up. Her voice cracked and he heard her swallow. Reality was crashing in on her.

"I honestly don't know what happened. One minute we were arguing and the next we were... kissing." Vida swallowed again. "I don't know if I took the initiative or not, maybe I did. I don't know. It felt good though... kissing him... but... it's Xander!"

Vida blurted out the last as if that explained it all. To Chip, it didn't explain a damn thing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked her. "Of course, he is Xander."

Vida sighed, the deepest and most troubled sigh he had ever hear her make. This was what was bothering her.

"It means that he is hardly boyfriend material, is he? New girls every week, hot dates every other night. He is someone you have fun with for a short while before he moves on to the next hot babe. He's hardly someone you can introduce to your parents, even less someone you can rely on."

Chip flinched. _Auch!_ Poor Xander, those were harsh words. Not to mention uncalled for.

"So, what are you planning do - ignore your feelings for him? V, you don't fool me. I've seen the way you look at him. You like him. A lot. And you have liked him for quite some time now too. You can't ignore your feelings, it never ends well and you know it." Chip had risen from the workbench and stood now directly in front of Vida. With his hands resting on her shoulder he looked her deeply in the eyes. "And you are being very unfair to Xander. Do you really think he would brush you off after a week? How long have you been friends for now - three years? Four?"

"Three years, eight months and nine days," Vida whispered.

Chip would have teased her for keeping track if he wasn't so determined to talk some sense into her.

"Do you really think he would treat you like garbage after all that time? If you do, you're not giving him any credit. He's been a good friend to you and to Madison. He's been there for both of you. Heck, he even came here to night even though your father scares the crap out of him."

Vida had at least decency to look guilty, Chip was pleased.

"What if he doesn't like me back? I would die of humiliation. And what would the others say? What would Maddy say? We have always made fun of the girls Xander dates. If I tell Xander how I feel I will become one of them."

Chip wanted to punch the air in triumph. Was this a confession from Vida admitting to liking Xander?

"Screw them, V. Screw all of them, Maddy too if she thinks less of you for liking Xander. What does she know anyway? She's been pining for Nick ever since he got here and she hasn't done anything about it. At least you went for it. If you like Xander, you should go and get him."

Vida looked at him, eyes glistening of tears.

"You really think I should, huh?"

Chip squeezed her shoulders gently.

"If that's what your heart wants, then yes. The question you should be asking yourself is - do you want to kiss him again?"

Vida sat quiet for a long time, thinking. When she finally lifted her gaze again, Chip could read the answer to his question on her face before she said it out loud.

"I really do want to kiss him again."

Chip smiled and rewarded her with a big bear hug. It wasn't often he had a conversation this serious with Vida, and even more seldom he practically lectured her, therefore it felt extra good pulling her close now.

"Then you should tell him how you feel," he whispered in her ear.

Vida sighed for the hundredth time that night and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Chip, what would I do without you?"

The rhetorical question didn't require a reply, but Chip felt obliged to give one to her anyway. His michievious side demanded it.

"Not Xander, that's for sure!"

Vida rewarded his cheekiness with a slap across the back of his head. Chip winced.

"Seriously though," Vida said when they broke apart, "what if he doesn't like me that way? I'm not even sure I like him that way. And what if he gets mad if he finds out I lied to him about being drunk? This is so messed up!"

This time when Chip put his hands on Vida's shoulders, it was with the conviction that he would see two of his best friends explore new depths of their relationship within a very near future.

"Listen to me, V. Take this from the guy who has known you your whole life, and Xander ever since he came to the states: Yes, you do and yes, he does. Just tell him. He will understand."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers

 **Chapter 13**

Chip and Vida were the first to return to the dining room; both with expressions on their faces that confused Madison. Chip practically glowed with excitement, strange considering he had gone to the kitchen to help preparing the dessert, and Vida... Madison wasn't actually sure how to interpret the expression on the older Rocca sister's face. The absent gleam in Vida's eyes had been replaced by a happiness, a tiredness, and a relief that only added to Madison's confusion.

It had taken them a forever to return with the dessert, which led Madison to believe that decorating the chocolate cake wasn't the only thing they had been doing; however, she wasn't given much time to dwell on that before a loud squeal from upstairs interrupted her thoughts. Footsteps came crashing through the house and moments later Aaron tumbled into the dining room followed Nick and Xander; the two later slowing down just in time to not be caught running by the two adults in the room.

"Ah, there you are!" Mrs Rocca said smiling. "I was just about to send my daughters to go and look for you."

To add to Madison's confusion, the boys blushed and mumbled something inaudible as excuse as they took their seats. What had they been doing up there? She glanced at Aaron. A malicious smug crossed the young boy's face. What was going on?

Madison had a feeling there was something she had missed. When she tried to catch Nick's gaze he looked away, blushing even harder than before. Xander, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to throw up when Mrs Rocca told him to have some cake.

They ate the first few bites of the dessert in silence. Madison let her eyes wander from Nick and Xander to Vida and Chip and back again. Something was definitely going.

"There is a charity event coming up next weekend," Mrs Rocca said to break the silence, "a carnival. Mrs Ashbury said she needed volunteers so I signed you two up." Mrs Rocca looked at her daughter.

"No, Mom!" Vida groaned. "Why did you do that? We helped out last year. Can't somebody else's daughters help out for once. Like the Johnson's or the Wickmore's? Their daughters are old enough now and they are three nonetheless! Why does it always have to be us?"

"There, there Vida," Mrs Rocca said, not listening to a word her daughter said. "Don't be like that. It's for a good cause and it's not like you have other plans next weekend anyway."

Madison could hear Vida mumble, "Well, I would have if I knew this was coming." In a louder voice she added: "But mom...!"

"No buts, Vida. I've already signed you up and now it's too late to back out from it." Mrs Rocca took a big bite from her slice of cake to mark that it was the end of the discussion.

"What kind of charity is it?" Nick asked politely.

Madison felt her heart warm to him and she smiled. She had never seen him this friendly to strangers before. It really put him in a whole new light.

"It's for the children's hospital," Mrs Rocca explained with a voice dripping of honey. "Mrs Ashbury is on the board. Every year they throw a charity event down at the bay to raise money for toys and new equipment. It's very popular. A lot of people attend."

"Yeah, people who don't have a life of their own!" Vida snorted and received a dangerous glare from her mother.

"And it's a carnival this year?" Nick tried to smooth things over between the mother and her oldest daughter.

Madison wanted to burst out in sheer joy. He was such a gentleman. Her mother must like him, she just must!

"Yes! Mrs Ashbury wanted something for all the families to attend and what better than to host a carnival. Last year they had a circus theme."

"Yeah, and Madison was the wizard's assistant," Aaron snickered wickedly, eyes locked onto Nick, "A mermaid. You should have seen her. She was gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Aaron, but haven't you said all year you thought I looked like a clown in that dress?" Being perplexed by her brother sudden change of heart, Madison was too focused on the boy next to her to notice how the boy across the table wriggled uncomfortable in his chair.

"No," Aaron answered stubbornly, still with the smug on his face.

Madison shook her head as she returned to her cake. This was getting too confusing.

"So, mom," Vida spoke from her end of the table, "what does Mrs Ashbury wants us to do this year? I refuse pick trash and clean up vomits again."

"Well..." Mrs Rocca put down her cutlery. "Mrs Ashbury said she needed people to run the merry-go-round, the popcorn booth and the kissing both!"

"Kissing booth?!" Vida and Madison exclaimed in horrified union.

Their mother nodded.

"Mhm, you'll be selling kisses for a dollar."

The prospect of kissing a stranger made Madison want to gag. How could her mother betray her like this? Hadn't she admitted to her mother not two hours ago that she had a crush on Nick?

"No, mom, please. I don't want to..." she begged at the same time Vida yelled, "No way! There's no way I'm gonna do that!"

"Sesh, it's just for an hour or two. You'll survive. It's not like you have any boyfriends who can get jealous." Mrs Rocca took a large sip of her cider, completely ignoring her daughters' dismays.

"You can't do this, mom!" Vida was beside herself with rage. "You can't force us to do this. What kind of creeps pays kisses anyway?"

"Those two would," Aaron said with eyes on Nick and Xander.

Xander moved to kick the boy on the shin underneath the table. Aaron gave up a cry. No one but Nick and Chip noticed it though. Vida was too busy giving her mother a piece of her mind about charity work; Madison was still to horrified with the idea of kissing someone (who wasn't Nick) to notice anything, and Mr Rocca wanted to be somewhere else.

"There's no way I'm gonna let creepy old men kiss me for charity," Vida finished her fiery speech. "Even if they pay for it."

"But you would let them kiss you for free," Aaron whispered quietly.

A loud rattle sounded through the room when Vida dropped her fork onto her plate. For a moment, everyone at the table was staring at Aaron. Then Vida turned to Chip.

"You told him?"

Chip shrunk in his seat, scared to be the object of Vida's quickly growing rage.

"No, V, I didn't. I swear. When should I have had the time to tell him?"

"Then you did!" she snarled and faced Xander, eyes dark as the evening outside. Xander, however, was too shocked over the revelation, which had just been presented, to be scared of her.

"You remember!" he gasped.

"What are you guys talking about? Remembering what?" Madison chirped from her seat across the table.

"Of course, I remember," Vida hissed, pretending not to have heard her sister's question. "I wasn't that drunk!"

"Then why did you run away like that?"

"Because you had a date. Why did you tell my brother that we kissed?"

"You kissed? When?" Madison blurted out at the same time her father asked his oldest daughter, "Vida, did you kiss this boy when he was on a date with another girl?"

Again, Vida pretended not to hear.

"I didn't tell him. He overheard me talking to Nick," Xander explained.

Madison caught Nick's gaze.

"You knew about this?" Nick opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get a word out Madison had already turned her attention to Chip. "You too?"

"And I was just as surprised as you are now," Chip declared, holding up his hands in defense.

On the other side of the table, the fight continued.

"You told Nick about this? How many else knows?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Ms runaway bride. You told Chip. Did you tell Leelee too? Toby?"

Madison felt like she watching a car crashing in slow-motion without being able to do anything to prevent it.

"Is this why you have been acting so weird all day?" she asked the arguing couple, but her question was washed away by Vida's growling defence to Xander's accusations.

"Maybe I should have now that I know you didn't keep your mouth shut."

"Hey, you told Chip!"

"Chip is my oldest friend. I tell him everything."

"Well, Nick is my... friend too!" Xander gritted his teeth.

"And I am obviously nobody's friend since no one told me!" Madison rose so forcefully that her chair tipped over and slammed to the floor. Teary-eyed she looked at each and one of them. "I guess that's how much I mean to you. Thanks a lot for ruining the dinner!"

She slammed her napkin down onto the table and rushed out of the room with her dark hair flapping behind.

"Maddy!"

Before anyone could stop him, Nick had scrambled to his feet and chased after her. Once they were gone, only an uncomfortable silence remained in the room. No one dared to speak, let alone look at one and other. Chip could feel the tension rise by the second and sensed an awkward conversation was heading their way; one that wasn't meant for his or Aaron's ears.

"C'mon, little monkey," he therefore said and grabbed Aaron by the shoulder. "I think it is way past your bedtime and you've done enough damage for one day. Better get you into bed."

"But I want to hear!" Aaron complained, but Chip was relentless. He practically dragged Aaron with him out of the room and made sure to shut the sliding doors behind them. Only one thought circled in his mind: This was one crazy dinner!


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers

 **Chapter 14**

 _Vida's PoV_

The tension in the room was only exceeded by the silence. Moments elapsed during which no one at the table said a single word. It was dead quiet. Vida was certain a needle dropped to the floor would have sounded like a gunshot. Was it possible to die of embarrassment? If so, why hadn't she died yet? There was nothing she wanted more than to sink through the ground and disappear.

Vida didn't dare to glance at Xander, to see if the situation was as uncomfortable for him as it was for her. She didn't even dare to look away from her hands resting in her lap. What was her parents thinking right now? Where they angry? Mad? Vida could feel a scolding coming. There was this something in the air...

Mrs Rocca was the first one to break the paralysation. She moved to put her elbows onto the table and her hands folded in a praying gesture in front of her mouth. Crap, Vida thought to herself. Her mother was not happy. In fact, the older woman was struggling to keep her emotions in check. Vida knew, she had been blessed with the same temper. Her mother was fighting an inner battle and by the looks of it, the victory was balancing on a very thin edge.

"Do I understand this correctly?" Mrs Rocca's voice was surprisingly calm. Vida guessed the many charity events her mother had organized with the ladies at the club had taught her mother a thing or two about keeping it together. "You kissed this boy while he was on a date with another girl?"

It sounded awful when her mother put it like that. Vida wasn't a homewrecker!

"Yes, mom, I did."

"Did you know he was on a date with another girl?"

"Yes, mom, I did." How could she have possibly missed that? Xander had been bragging about his 'hot' date all day yesterday. He had been more annoying than usual!

Jealous, an irritating voice sang in her head. Vida forcefully choked it to silence.

"Did you know the girl he was seeing?"

"Yes, mom I did." Or at least as much as anyone could know a person they had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to convince the person's little sister would enjoy the Ramones so much more than the Beatles if the little sister was sporting pins in her nose and ears. Clearly the two sisters had not been anything alike. The girl had eventually bought the Beatles record after Xander had swooped in and stolen the show.

Mrs Rocca, feeling done with her daughter for now, turned her attention to Xander.

"Where was this girl when you two kissed?"

"At the ladies'. Refreshing herself."

"And you were...?"

"At the bar. I was getting us something to drink when I ran into Vida."

Mrs Rocca's eyes narrowed and she turned her attention back to Vida.

"You were at the bar? I thought you said you and Leelee were only going out to dance. Where was Leelee when all of this happened?"

The guilty look on Vida's face must have told her mother what she needed to know for her mother closed her eyes and let out a frustrated breath.

"You deal with this. I'm too angry right now," Mrs Rocca growled to her husband.

Mr Rocca, who up until that point had remained silent, sighed and leaned forward.

"I'm not going to pretend that I like this, because I'm not. I don't like how this happen, I don't like that you lied to your mother, and I certainly don't like that you are seeing boys!" Mr Rocca threw a look in Xander's direction like Xander was something the cat dragged in before looking at Vida again. "But I guess it's inevitable since the law doesn't allow a man to lock up his daughters. I want to make it clear, though, that I'm not going to accept any folly. From either of you. We are a respectable family. We value honesty and good manners. I will not tolerate the two of you bringing scandals to our front step, is that clear?"

Xander nodded. Vida felt sick. This dinner was turning into a nightmare.

"Is that clear, Vida?"

"Yes, dad."

"Now then..." Mr Rocca put his hands together like a business man. "What are your intentions with my daughter, Mr Blythe? Are you pursuing a relationship or just fooling around? Because you should know that I have a rifle and shovel, and I know how to use them both."

"Dad..." Vida made a weak protest, feeling too embarrassed to get her vocals together.

Xander, however, for once not scared to meet the old man's look, straightened in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Sir, I know you want me to tell you that Vida and I will live happily ever after, that I will keep her from harm and never hurt her myself. I want to tell you that too but I can't because I don't know what the future will hold. What I can tell you is that Vida is one of my best friends and I will hate myself if I ever hurt her." Xander made a short pause to find the right words to continue with. "Look, I know you don't like me, Mr Rocca, but I like your daughter. A lot. And... uhm... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would really like to ask her out on a date, if that's okay, and I hope she will accept because uhm..." Xander met Vida's eyes, "Because I really like you."

Vida suddenly understood what the romantic novels Madison was into tried to describe. A warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body, making her feel all flushed and feverish. Butterflies had come alive inside her belly and her heart raced. But the one thing that overwhelmed her completely was the happiness. The smile that grew on her lips spread until her cheeks hurt.

She didn't have say her answer out loud; her smile was enough for Xander to know there was nothing she wanted more than to go out with him, but she wanted to make it clear to her parents this what was she wanted.

"I would love that."

Grinning like a damned fool the conversation from that point on went much more smoothly. It was as if her parents needed the confirmation from Xander that he was serious about this to finally start to warm up to him. Just like they had done with Nick, Mr and Mrs Rocca asked Xander about his family, his roots in Australia, and his plans for the future. Encouraged by Vida's gentle touch on his knee underneath the table, Xander answered every question with growing confidence.

When they finally decided it was time to end the evening, Vida was happy to see her father and Xander actually getting along. The two men headed out of the room while Vida trailed behind to speak with her mother.

"Thank you, mom, for you and dad accepting this. I promise we will not do anything stupid."

"Oh, honey," her mother said with a motherly smile, "Don't promise things you can't keep. Tomorrow we will pay Dr Hamilton a visit and get you back on the pills."

Vida groaned in humiliation.

* * *

 _Nick's PoV_

Nick caught up with Madison in the kitchen.

"Maddy, stop!"

He grabbed her gently by the arm, prepared to be brushed off. Instead Madison spun around with a snarl. Her eyes glowed of anger and her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Why, so you can tell me more lies? So, you can rub it my face that I'm not one of you guys?"

"Maddy, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like, Nick? Please tell me because I can't read minds and that seems to be the only way to find out about things around here."

They stood an arm's length apart in the middle of the room. Madison was glaring at him, scolding him with the beautiful dark eyes he had lost his heart to all those months ago.

"Maddy..." Nick kept his voice soft and pleading. "Please, you've got to believe me. I just found out about it myself. If I had the chance to tell you, I would have but..."

"But what, Nick? You've had plenty of chances to tell me and you didn't."

She turned to walk away from him but Nick grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. Breathing into the nape of her neck he spoke quickly in a hushed voice.

"That's just it, I haven't. Xander told me about it when I went looking for him before. When Vida told Chip I don't know, probably while I was with Xander. If... If there had been a chance to tell without your parents overhearing, I would have but I figured Vida wouldn't have wanted your parents to know. You have to believe me, Maddy. I would never keep something like this from you."

Silence fell between them. Madison was stiff in his grasp. She had frozen the second his hands had touch her. Now she was slightly leaning forward, away from him, but she didn't struggle for freedom. Nick's breaths tickled the delicate skin of her neck. He felt goosebumps rise on her skin underneath his palms. He was certain she felt the sudden tension between them too. Like electric sparks emerging from where their skin made contact.

Nick closed his eyes for a brief moment, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. Madison shivered, not from revulsion but from pleasure. Her breaths sped up and became shallower, like she didn't dare to breathe properly.

Nick nuzzled her hair to find her ear. With a low soft voice, he whispered: "It's not really me and Chip you are angry with, is it though?"

A small whimper came from Madison, a small cry of hurt. Her shoulder slumped. Nick loosened his grip around her just enough to let her turn around to face him. Her eyes were swollen and red, cheeks glistening wet from tears still spilling.

"We tell each other everything," she sobbed quietly. 'We' meaning Vida and her.

Nick let his hands follow the length of her arms down until he could intertwine his fingers with hers. Madison looked so fragile and lost, it broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to pull her close and whisper soothing words in her ear until her pain faded away, but he wasn't sure if she would appreciate being held right now while her devastation was so utterly overwhelming. Instead he stayed close without suffocating her.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me. We tell each other everything. Always have."

"I don't think she meant anything by it. Maybe she didn't know how to tell you."

Madison looked up at him and Nick's heart made a painful twitch.

"It's never been a problem before. Whenever something has happened, we've always been able to talk about it. Or at least, that's what I thought."

"Hey, I'm sure you still can." Nick gave Madison's hands a gentle squeeze. Madison shook her head.

"If she's kept this from me, what else has she not told me about? I don't understand. I thought we were close, but now..." New tears whelmed up in her eyes. "Now I don't know. Doesn't she trust me, is that it? I know I'm not as cool and funny as Chip, but I am her sister. I can keep a secret."

"Stop beating yourself up," Nick interrupted her. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why won't she tell me? She knows I can tell when something is up. I her twin, for god's sake!" Anger suddenly flared in Madison's dark eyes. "I hate when she does this, shutting me out. She thinks I can handle stuff but I can. I'm not as fragile as she thinks I am. I can handle her drama, I've grown up with her. I'm used to it."

Nick tried to calm her, but Madison egged herself on.

"It's always been like this," she growled. "Whenever mom and I plan something nice, Vida ruins it with her drama. It's always something. She can't stand the tranquil, she need her drama. If it isn't being out late, it's skipping classes, or talking back to teachers, or starting fights."

"Vida fights?" Nick asked baffled.

Madison gave a glare that spelled out what-do-you-think. With fight she didn't mean with fists, even though Vida could probably hold her own. With fight, Madison meant verbal fights.

"I hate it. I hate her drama. She isn't the only one in this family. She's not the centre of everything."

"Hey, calm down, Maddy. You're being unfair." Nick pulled her closer to him. "Vida is your sister and you love her."

"Vida - yes, her drama - no!"

Madison shifted weight impatiently from one foot to the other. She had so much feelings running through her body she didn't know what to make of herself. Nick was happy she wasn't crying anymore but he didn't like seeing her like this either. Madison was the calm, sensible one in the group. She never let her feelings run away with her. Seeing her like this now was unsettling.

"And mom and dad are quick to add to her drama as usual. Why can't we be a normal family? Just once! You know, we have never had a family dinner that hasn't ended with Vida fighting with either mom or dad. Not one! We should be on Dr Phil or something!"

Nick interrupted her by squeezing her hands again.

"You're family isn't more dysfunctional than any other. Trust me, I know a great deal about dysfunctional families." He smiled at her. "And you seem to have a little bit of drama in you as well, Missy. You're not so innocent as people might think."

Madison glared at him in response. She was surprisingly cute when she was angry. Her lips pouted in the most adorable way. Nick wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.

Madison inhaled to calm herself and a weariness came over her. Nick followed her gaze down to their hands. His thumbs were rubbing small soothing circles inside her palms.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Madison spoke softly. "Was she scared I would laugh at her? I know we've been making it a sport to mock Xander's dates but I would never laugh at her."

"Xander told me the kiss took him by surprise. Maybe Vida doesn't know how to feel about it."

Madison dwelled on that.

"I can't believe they have kissed," she whispered moments later. Her thumbs had picked up a playful wrestling game with his, sending tingles to his belly. "Vida and Xander together. I... I never saw it coming."

Nick smiled.

"Well, stranger things have happened. We didn't know a magical world existed alongside ours a year ago."

Madison giggled. It was sweet music to Nick's ears.

"Yes, we've come a long way since then, haven't we?" Her smiled faded. "I still can't understand why she didn't tell me though. What did she think would happen?"

Nick stopped the finger-wrestling and took a firm grip of her hands. The intimacy made him bold.

"Sometimes," he said softly, "telling the one closest to you how you really feel can be the hardest."

Madison looked up and suddenly it was as if time and space seized to exist. The room around them faded into the background. Nick's heart caught in his throat. This was the moment he had been dreaming about. Him and Madison. Alone. She in his arms, peering up at him with a mix of wonder and admiration. He loved her so much.

Slowly he bent his neck, leaning in. Madison tilted her head backwards to meet him. A soft smile curved her lips upwards. She wanted this too. The thought made him dizzy. So close now. He could feel her heat radiating from her face. Only an inch of air separated them. Madison had closed her eyes. Nick closed his eyes too, sensing the experience would so more intensive if he did so. Soon he would know what it felt like to kiss her.

"Hey guys, I don't hear any yelling. What's happening in there?"

The sound of Chip's voice broke the spell like a needle to a balloon. Nick's eyes fluttered open and he repelled from Madison, blushing fiercely. Madison blushed too and hid her face behind a curtain of hair.

Chip stood in doorway, looking curiously at them with a knowing smirk across his face. Nick wanted to curse his friend for his incredibly bad timing. It had been so close...

"I don't know. They've been in there awhile now," Nick said with a strained voice. Truth be told, he had no idea how long Vida and Xander had been trapped in the dining room with Mr and Mrs Rocca. Time didn't matter when he was with Madison.

Chip seemed to understand what he was thinking and flashed Nick a wicked grin before turning to Madison, who had become very interested in plucking invisible strands of hair from her dress.

"The batteries in Aaron's night-lamp are out. Do you have any spares?"

"Yes, of course. In the garage. I'll get them."

Madison was out of the door before anyone could stop her. Nick shot Chip a dangerous glare which Chip returned with a look that told Nick he would have some explaining to do on the ride home.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers

 **Chapter 15**

"Hey," Madison spoke and gave the door frame to her sister's room a gentle tap. "Can I come in?"

Vida looked up from where she was sitting cross-legged on the bed. She had replaced the black tight dress with something much more comfortable - a pink pyjamas.

"Sure."

Pushing back the headphones, Vida scooted over to leave room for Madison to sit.

"Chip texted. Xander just dropped him off."

Vida gave her a faint smile and nodded. Madison pressed her lips together. Things had never been awkward between Vida and her but now they were. In fact, Madison had volunteered to do the dishes downstairs to postpone this moment but knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she had the talk with her sister, she had come here instead of heading to her own room.

"I'm sorry, sis. I didn't mean to go drama queen on you."

Vida shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, you had been forward to this dinner and I ruining it for you."

"Yes, but still..." Madison sighed. "I said some horrible things about you to Nick."

"I probably deserved it." Vida reached out to grab her twin's hand. "I am really sorry for not telling you about last night. I wanted to, I just didn't know how."

Madison smiled weakly.

"If I had been making out with Xander I wouldn't have known how to tell you about it either."

That broke tension. Vida giggled and groaned at the same time.

"Oh gosh, what a slut I was! Throwing myself at him like that. I'm no better than the girls he dates."

"You mean the ones in the short skirts and push-up bras?" Madison asked, smiling broadly. "Yeah, I look forward to seeing you wearing that."

The two girls laughed. For as long as they could remember, it had always been a thing between the two of them to mock the girls Xander was dating. Mainly because that was their thing to make fun of strangers but also because the girls Xander was dating were easy to make fun of. If anyone had a type, it was Xander. Well, at least up until tonight.

"Seriously though, sis," Vida said when they calmed down. "Are you okay with it? Me and Xander."

Madison took her time to answer.

"That depends on what you and Xander are? Are you like... together now?"

Vida shrugged her shoulders a second time since Madison had sat down on the bed.

"I don't know to be honest. I hope we will be. Soon." She pulled a hand through her short raven colored hair. "He's taking me out on a date. We haven't decided when yet, but I'll guess sometime soon."

Madison smiled. "That's nice. And I am okay with it. I think you'll be great together."

"You really think so? It's okay if you're not comfortable with it."

"I'm okay with it, sis," Madison assured. "Actually, this could be fun. I've always wondered what you and Xander would be like in a relationship. Sure, I had pictured you with other people but the two of you together will do too."

Vida shook her head. Then she groaned as a blush broke out on her cheeks. She moved to hide her face in her hand.

"I can't believe I made out with Xander! He's not my type!"

Madison fought back a giggle.

"Obviously he is since you made out with him. I'm curious, how long have you liked him?"

Vida returned from her hide out. She thought for a moment.

"I don't know. It has sneaked up on me gradually so I honestly don't know."

Madison bit her lip.

"So, all this time when we have made fun of Xander for his 'hot dates', you have been jealous?"

Vida groaned.

"Please, don't say it like that. It makes me sound so pathetic!"

Madison wanted to tell her sister she was pathetic for fighting her feelings but resisted. Tormenting Vida now would only come back in double when Vida found out about Madison's almost-kiss with Nick. Madison blushed. Just thinking about the almost-kiss made her blush and feel giddy inside. What wouldn't a real kiss do to her? The thought made Madison's body tingle in the most pleasurable places.

"How did mom and dad take it?" she asked Vida to get something else to think about.

Vida sighed and a miserable expression appeared on her face.

"Well, mom is taking me to see Dr Hamilton tomorrow to get me on the pills. Dad threatened Xander with the rifle if we do something... stupid!"

"They took it well then," Madison concluded with a grin.

Vida chuckled. A blush was coloring her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess so. They were actually kind of civil to Xander. He gave them this really sweet promise of not hurting me."

"Wow, maybe there is hope for Xander after all!" Madison giggled. "Maybe he turns out to be boyfriend-material. You must have a good effect on him for making him so mushy."

Vida stuck out her tongue.

"Get out of here before I throw a pillow on you."

Madison stood up with a laugh. "Good night, sis! Don't forget you have the early shift tomorrow."

She was almost out of the room when Vida called behind her.

"Hey sis!"

Madison stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.

Vida shrugged her shoulders. "If you're not careful you might end up with a boyfriend yourself. Nick couldn't take his eyes off you tonight, now could he?"

Madison blushed. If only Vida knew what had almost happened in the kitchen...

* * *

AUTHOR: Only one more to go...


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers

 **Chapter 16**

"What an evening!" Mrs Rocca huffed as soon as the bedroom door was shut behind her. Her husband was already in bed.

She crossed the room, stripped from her gown and crawled into her night gown. Reaching for her tube with moisturizing cream, Mrs Rocca sat down on the bed. "How come our dinners with our friends from the country club are never this interesting?"

Mr Rocca looked at his wife over the edge of the book he was reading.

"That's because the people at the country club aren't hormonal teens."

Her husband had a point there.

Mrs Rocca rubbed the moisturizing cream into her hands, deep in thoughts. Tonight, had been very interesting indeed. There was much more going on in her daughters' lives than she had realized. Not only was Madison adored by the most amazing young man, but Vida seemed to finally settle for a man herself too (although a somewhat jumpy one). With any luck Mrs Rocca could have both her daughters happily married within a few years.

"What are you smiling about?" Mr Rocca, who sensed his wife's mood, asked.

"Just how lucky we are to have such wonderful daughters."

Mr Rocca raised an eyebrow, wondering silently to himself if his wife had finally lost her senses. He closed the book and put it away on the night stand.

"What was this you said about a kissing booth? I sincerely hope you weren't serious about that letting our daughters kiss strangers for a dollar, I don't care if it is for charity. My daughters' kisses aren't for sale."

"Sesh, of course not," Mrs Rocca snickered with a glance over her shoulder. "I said it only to provoke reactions from the girls. I knew there was something going on tonight, I just couldn't put my finger on it." Being done with the moisturizer, Mrs Rocca slid in underneath the duvet. "You got to admit the look on their faces was priceless."

Mr Rocca grunted in reply: "Very. Remind me to never make you my enemy. You're more cunning than any thief I've ever encountered."

Mrs Rocca took it as a compliment.

"Nick was adorable, wasn't he? So forceful and strong! He'll be great for our girls."

"The kid is alright." Mr Rocca agreed. It was the biggest compliment Mrs Rocca had ever heard her husband say about a boy in their daughter's age. It bode well for the future. "Too bad he won't stick around once he realizes Vida is spoken for."

Mrs Rocca frowned.

"What are you talking about, it's Madison he is interested in."

Mr Rocca snapped to attention.

"Madison?"

"Yes, didn't you see how he how attentive he was to her? I'm sure they will make a very cute couple."

"As long as he doesn't let Madison up on his bike," Mr Rocca grunted.

Mrs Rocca was surprised. Nick must have made a very good impression on her husband when her husband didn't bring up the rifle.

"So, you're fine with it then? With Madison and Nick together, I mean."

Mr Rocca inhaled deeply before answering.

"The kid got spirit, I tell you that much. Maybe a bit of a loner but he has got his heart on the right place. He'll be good for Madison. It's the other kid I'm worried about."

Mrs Rocca grinned.

"He won me over with that speech of his. Yes, he isn't exactly what I had hoped for but Vida really likes him."

"They're too wild both of them. Too much seize-the-day attitude. I wouldn't be surprise if they elope to Vegas and get married at one of those scandalous wedding chapels where Elvis performs the ceremony."

But at least they will be married, Mrs Rocca mused happily as she turned off the light.

* * *

 **THE END**

AUTHOR: That was all my friends. Please, let me know what you think.


End file.
